Par-delà l'océan
by Mindell
Summary: Le Papillon a été vaincu. Le Papillon, ou Gabriel Agreste. Et pour Adrien, une longue et douloureuse descente aux enfers commence. Le jeune homme s'envole pour les Etats-Unis et depuis l'autre côté de l'océan, Nino et Chloé ne cessent de se ronger d'inquiétude pour leur meilleur ami, tout en refusant fermement de le regarder sombrer sans rien faire. / Lire avec "A bout de souffle"
1. Chapter 1

_Note : Cette histoire se déroule en parallèle des événements de ma fic "A bout de souffle". Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue et que vous comptez le faire, je vous conseille d'aller la lire d'abord :) ._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le regard rivé à l'écran de son téléphone, Chloé soupire.

Cinq jours.

Cela fait cinq longs jours qu'elle n'a plus eu une seule nouvelle d'Adrien. Elle a tenté de l'appeler, de lui envoyer des messages. Dans un élan de désespoir, elle lui a même écrit une lettre, affranchie à prix d'or pour être transmise au jeune homme le plus rapidement possible.

Mais rien.

Pas la moindre réponse, pas le plus petit signe de vie.

En temps normal, la jeune femme ne s'en serait pas inquiété outre mesure. Adrien est majeur, libre de faire ce que bon le semble, sans compter le fait que l'arrivée de l'été entraîne traditionnellement son lot de bouleversements d'emploi du temps.

Mais il y a un mois à peine, l'univers du jeune homme a basculé.

Il y a un mois à peine, Paris découvrait avec stupéfaction que derrière le masque du célèbre Papillon se cachait le non moins célèbre Gabriel Agreste.

Et désormais, Chloé se ronge d'inquiétude pour son ami d'enfance.

Pour Adrien, le choc a été d'une violence sans nom. Dévasté, le jeune homme s'est réfugié dans son manoir familial en interdisant à quiconque de l'y rejoindre. Comme un animal blessé, il est resté ainsi prostré, isolé, refusant de parler même à ses amis les plus fidèles. Et, à peine quelques dizaines d'heures plus tard, il sautait dans un avion en direction des Etats-Unis.

Fuyant Paris, fuyant les journalistes, fuyant ses proches.

Fuyant son père.

Et depuis, Chloé n'a de cesses de s'assurer que son ami va aussi bien que le permettent les circonstances.

* * *

Fusillant son téléphone du regard, la jeune femme claque la langue avec irritation. Elle aime que les autres se préoccupent d'elle, et non l'inverse. Elle n'est même pas sûre de savoir comment s'inquiéter correctement du sort d'autrui, d'ailleurs. C'est juste contre nature, elle n'est pas faite pour ça.

Elle ne devrait pas avoir à s'en faire autant pour quelqu'un, ni s'en faire autant tout court. Se tourmenter sans cesses n'apporte rien d'autre que des cascades d'ennuis. Rien d'autre que des nuits rongées par la peur et le doute, des rides soucieuses aux coins des lèvres, un teint maladivement pâle.

Tout ce qu'elle refuse d'endurer, tout ce qu'elle ne veut pas être.

Mais c'est plus fort qu'elle.

Adrien va mal, plus mal que jamais.

Il souffre à en hurler, à s'en écorcher le cœur.

Bien sûr, il ne le lui dit pas, mais Chloé le devine sans peine. Son ami est d'une gentillesse infinie, d'une soif d'amour sans bornes. Il a toujours rêvé de l'affection de Gabriel Agreste et la trahison de cet homme a été pour lui plus douloureuse qu'une infinité de coups de poignard.

Adrien va mal, même s'il persiste à éluder le sujet chaque fois que Chloé réussit à le joindre. Il va mal, il a besoin d'aide, et il ne sera pas dit qu'elle le laissera sombrer sans rien faire.

Chloé arpente sa luxueuse chambre de long en large, laissant échapper des soupirs agacés.

Elle n'aime pas s'inquiéter pour les autres. Elle n'aime pas supplier pour recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un message. Ça l'énerve, la frustre, lui donne envie de hurler de rage.

Mais elle est aussi trop orgueilleuse pour rester sur un échec. Trop inquiète aussi, bien qu'elle refuse de se l'avouer. Rapidement, sa décision est prise. Elle n'arrive peut-être pas avoir de nouvelles directes d'Adrien, mais rien ne l'empêche de tenter d'en obtenir de façon détournée.

* * *

Chloé s'assied sur le rebord de son lit et d'un geste vif, ouvre le répertoire de son téléphone. Ses ongles parfaitement manucurés cliquettent sur la surface de l'écran alors que la jeune femme fait défiler rapidement sa liste de contacts. Et enfin, son regard se pose sur le nom qu'elle cherchait.

Nino Lahiffe.

La seule personne à part elle qui peut savoir exactement ce que devient son ami d'enfance.

A l'exception notable de Sabrina et Adrien, Chloé n'est proche d'aucun de ses anciens camarades de classe. Et Nino et elle ont beau avoir un ami commun, jamais elle n'a eu envie de se rapprocher plus que nécessaire du jeune DJ.

Mais sous ses dehors frivoles, Chloé aime être prévoyante, et les coordonnées de Nino sont dans son téléphone. Comme celles de tous les autres, d'ailleurs. Car après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne voit pas l'intérêt de se lier d'amitié avec les anciens élèves de son lycée que Chloé doit exclure le fait qu'il puisse lui être un jour utile de savoir les contacter.

Et manifestement, ce jour est arrivé.

La nuit est tombée sur Paris depuis déjà bien longtemps mais peu importe. Quand Chloé veut quelque chose, elle le veut _tout de suite_ , et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle changera ses habitudes. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle presse une icône verte sur son écran et porte son téléphone à son oreille.

Les bips s'élèvent du combiné, s'égrenant avec une lenteur désespérante. Chloé tape machinalement du pied pour tenter de contenir son impatience croissante.

Et soudain, alors qu'elle se préparait à lâcher une bordée d'injures sur le répondeur de Nino, le jeune homme décroche enfin.

\- « _Allô_ _?_ », commence-t-il d'une voix hésitante, se demandant manifestement qui peut bien l'appeler à une heure aussi tardive.

\- « Nino, ici Chloé. Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles d'Adrien ? » lance la jeune femme sans plus de préambules.

Elle n'a pas le temps de faire la conversation à son ancien camarade de classe, et elle n'en a guère envie non plus.

Seuls comptent Adrien et les réponses que Nino peut lui fournir.

\- « Pas depuis avant-hier », répond aussitôt le jeune homme.

Chloé se fige, puis laisse échapper une profonde expiration.

 _Avant-hier._

Ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais c'est toujours mieux que ces cinq longues journées de silence auxquelles elle a eu droit de son côté.

\- « Je l'ai eu au téléphone », poursuit Nino. « D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il était dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Le même que celui dans lequel il s'est installé en arrivant là-bas. »

\- « Et est-ce qu'il allait bien ? », lui demande immédiatement Chloé.

\- « Je ne suis pas sûre que _'bien'_ soit le mot approprié vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec son père », réplique le jeune homme d'une voix calme, ignorant l'exclamation exaspérée qui échappe à son ancienne camarade de classe. « Mais disons, aussi bien que possible, je suppose ? C'est dur à dire vu la distance. Tu connais Adrien. Il n'aime pas inquiéter les gens plus que nécessaire. »

\- « Et bien pour ça, c'est raté », rétorque Chloé d'un ton acide. « Il t'as dit quelque chose ? »

\- « Qu'il venait de manger, qu'il faisait jour là-bas mais qu'il ressentait encore le décalage horaire… », énumère Nino. « Rien d'extraordinaire. Mais au moins… Au moins, ça m'a rassuré de l'entendre. »

Chloé pousse un long soupir, tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Les paroles de Nino la soulagent plus qu'elle ne voudrait le dire, mais pour autant, la situation de leur ami n'en reste pas moins désespérée. Adrien ne va pas bien, et la jeune femme sent de nouvelles bouffées d'angoisse s'emparer d'elle en songeant à ce qu'il traverse.

\- « Et il… », reprend-elle d'une voix hésitante. « Il n'a pas parlé de son père ? »

A l'autre bout du fil, Nino laisse passer un instant de silence qui s'attarde lourdement entre eux.

\- « Pas un mot », répond-il enfin. « C'est… Je pense que c'est trop tôt. On ne doit pas le forcer à en discuter s'il n'en a pas envie.

\- « Il faudra bien qu'il en parle un jour s'il veut aller mieux ! », s'exclame brusquement Chloé, alors que son inquiétude se mue soudainement en colère.

Adrien souffre, elle le sait.

Mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de les tourmenter comme ça.

Chloé n'aime pas s'en faire pour les autres. Elle n'est pas douée pour ça. Elle n'est pas comme Nino et sa compassion qui semble lui venir aussi naturellement que le fait de respirer. Elle n'est pas comme Marinette et sa bienveillance instinctive qui lui vaut l'affection de tous. Elle n'est pas Rose et son optimisme sans faille.

Elle ne sait pas adoucir les peines, elle ignore comment réparer les cœurs brisés.

Elle se sent inutile.

Elle se sent impuissante.

Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, et ce sentiment la ronge comme la plus cuisante des brûlures.

\- « D'abord il part pour les Etats-Unis sans prévenir personne », tempête-t-elle, « Ensuite il nous ignore pendant des jours… Il va se rendre malade s'il garde tout pour lui ! »

\- « Je sais, Chloé… », réplique Nino d'une voix apaisante, cherchant visiblement à étouffer ce soudain élan de rage. « Je le sais aussi bien que toi. Laissons… Laissons-lui juste un peu de temps. Je pense qu'il en a besoin. »

Chloé prend une profonde inspiration, tentant de canaliser cette colère qui bouillonne en elle.

\- « Admettons », répond-elle enfin. « Bon, je compte sur toi pour me prévenir si tu arrives à le joindre », conclut-elle d'une voix pressante.

A présent, elle a hâte de finir cette conversation. De raccrocher et d'aller dormir, pour oublier pendant quelques heures Adrien et ces sentiments bien trop difficiles à gérer pour elle.

\- « ça marche », acquiesce Nino. « Et… Chloé, préviens-moi aussi si jamais tu lui parles. Je… Tu n'es pas la seule à t'inquiéter pour lui. »

\- « Je… », commence Chloé, avant de s'interrompre.

Des phrases toutes faites fusent aussitôt dans son esprit.

 _Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. Je m'inquiète parce qu'il me manquera un cavalier à la prochaine soirée organisée par mon père. Je m'inquiète parce que j'ai une réputation d'excellente amie à tenir._

Mais ce soir, elle n'a pas le cœur à tenter de maintenir les apparences.

Elle s'inquiète. C'est tout.

\- « Je sais… », murmure-t-elle enfin. « Au revoir, Nino. »

\- « Au revoir, Chloé.

* * *

\- « Mec, sincèrement, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas sorti de ta chambre ? », demande Nino d'une voix soucieuse. « J'ai l'impression que chaque fois que je t'appelle, quelle que soit l'heure, tu me dis que tu te réveilles ou que tu t'apprêtes à dormir. »

A l'autre bout du fil, seul le silence lui répond. Puis, au bout de ce qui semble être une éternité, un soupir presque inaudible parvient aux oreilles de Nino.

\- « Il faut croire que j'ai beaucoup de sommeil en retard », réplique finalement Adrien, articulant chaque mot d'une voix lasse.

Tendu comme une corde prête à rompre, Nino crispe instinctivement ses doigts autour de son téléphone.

A chaque fois qu'il parvient à joindre Adrien, c'est la même chose.

Durant une brève et merveilleuse fraction de seconde, il ressent un soulagement infini en entendant enfin son meilleur ami. Mais à peine un instant plus tard, cette joie disparaît, soufflée aussi facilement que la flamme d'une chandelle.

Nino devrait être heureux de parler à Adrien.

Mais il ne peut pas manquer de deviner la détresse qui se cache derrière les paroles de son ami. Cette souffrance se dissimule derrière chaque fausse bravade, qui transpire à chacune de ses hésitations, qui hante ses conversations comme une ombre malsaine.

Adrien n'aime guère montrer ses faiblesses, mais ses silences valent mille mots et sa voix fatiguée le trahit. Il sombre, lentement, sûrement, et Nino ne peut rien y faire.

Il essaye, pourtant. Il ne cesse d'appeler Adrien, de chercher des paroles de réconfort, de lui montrer son soutien le plus total.

Et pourtant, chaque jour, Adrien semble s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa détresse.

Nino déteste se sentir aussi inutile.

\- « Mais pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas », poursuit son ami avec un détachement qui ravive de plus belle les angoisses de Nino. « Trois jours ? Quatre ? Un truc comme ça. »

\- « Adrien… », murmure Nino.

Le jeune homme qu'il a au téléphone n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et ça le terrifie.

* * *

La discussion ne s'éternise guère et rapidement, Adrien raccroche.

Nino reste un instant immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide. Les conversations avec Adrien demandent toute son attention, toute son énergie, et le jeune homme se sent vidé de ses forces. A chaque fois, Nino doit veiller à ne pas dire une parole de travers, à faire en sorte de toujours rester positif, à guetter le moindre signe indiquant une aggravation alarmante du moral de son ami.

C'est une véritable gymnastique mentale, impossible à éviter au vu des circonstances, mais dont il se serait malgré tout volontiers passé.

Nino laisse échapper un lourd soupir, puis reporte son attention sur son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Chloé.

Depuis que la jeune femme l'a contacté plusieurs semaines auparavant, c'est devenu un véritable rituel. Ils se préviennent l'un l'autre dès qu'ils ont des nouvelles d'Adrien, ou au contraire dès que trop de temps s'écoule sans qu'ils entendent parler de lui.

Un faible sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Nino lorsque Chloé lui envoie un bref message de remerciement. Jamais il n'aurait cru que la jeune femme puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que son inestimable personne. Mais malgré les apparences, Chloé cache manifestement un cœur sous sa carapace d'égoïsme et d'arrogance.

* * *

Les semaines défilent et de l'avis de Nino, le temps ne fait rien pour améliorer les choses.

Communiquer avec Adrien est compliqué.

La plupart du temps, le jeune homme ignore ses messages pendant des jours, pour ne lui répondre que de façon très sporadique.

Nino ne reconnait plus son ami.

Certes, Adrien a toujours été quelqu'un de réservé, mais il sombre à présent dans un mutisme inquiétant. Il s'efface, se coupe peu à peu du monde, et le voir ainsi disparaître terrifie Nino jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

L'inquiétude est un poison, qui s'infiltre dans les veines de Nino et le consume insidieusement. Il vit dans la crainte qu'Adrien ne cesse un jour de lui répondre, et jamais il n'a autant regretté ces milliers de kilomètres d'océan qui les séparent et l'empêchent d'être à ses côté.

Nino ne se contente plus d'envoyer des messages à Chloé. Il la rencontre, discute avec elle de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour venir en aide à Adrien. Luttant contre le terrible sentiment d'impuissance qui les oppresse, les deux jeunes gens trouvent en l'autre un soutien inattendu et une oreille bienveillante.

Lentement, Nino apprend à découvrir son ancienne camarade de classe. Et étrangement, ils se complètent plutôt bien.

Son caractère affable tempère les colères volcaniques de Chloé, les piques mordantes de la jeune femme lui redonnent la force de lutter les jours où il lui vient presque l'envie de baisser les bras.

Bien sûr, la jeune femme reste égoïste, superficielle et dépourvue de nombreux scrupules, et bien souvent, leurs conversations tournent à l'orage. Mais peu à peu, Chloé apprend à baisser la garde, à tenter de faire preuve de la même empathie que son camarade d'infortune. Ce n'est pas toujours un franc succès, mais elle essaye, sincèrement. Nino apprend quant à lui à faire preuve de patience, à arrondir les angles quand Chloé s'emporte, à camper calmement sur ses positions en attendant que la tempête se calme.

* * *

Les journées se suivent et Nino se demande s'il pourra tenir encore longtemps ainsi.

Regarder Adrien sombrer inexorablement est une lente et agonisant torture.

Jamais Nino n'a été d'humeur aussi changeante. Il oscille tour à tour entre angoisse, colère et impuissance, sans réussir à oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde la détresse de son meilleur ami.

Parfois, il le déteste pour ses silences, le harcèle pour qu'il daigne enfin lui répondre. Puis, pris de remords, il s'excuse, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle vague de lassitude ne l'emporte.

Parfois Adrien reste sans répondre une semaine entière et Nino se consume d'inquiétude.

Il s'en veut de se sentir aussi inutile, il hait Gabriel Agreste pour ce qu'il fait endurer à son fils, il rêve de revenir cette époque bénie où Adrien était encore heureux.

Ces montagnes russes émotionnelles épuisent Nino, au point que souvent, le jeune homme se demande s'il sert encore à quelque chose pour Adrien. Mais il suffit d'un mot de remerciement de son ami, d'un faible sourire qu'il devine dans sa voix pour tout reprenne soudain un sens.

Hélas, ces moments d'optimistes ne sont que trop rares, et depuis l'autre côté de l'océan, Nino ne peut qu'assister impuissant à la souffrance de son ami.

Et, un jour, Adrien cesse de répondre.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien ne répond plus. Ni aux mails affolés, ni aux sms rageurs, ni aux coups de fils à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Une semaine s'écoule, puis une seconde, puis une troisième, et Nino croit mourir de panique.

Il bombarde son ami de messages, le menaçant de prévenir les autorités locales et de le déclarer comme personne disparue. En désespoir de cause, il va jusqu'à appeler directement son hôtel, mais en vain. De l'autre côté de l'océan, on lui répond d'un ton aimable mais ferme que son ami a expressément demandé à ne pas être dérangé et qu'il est impossible d'accéder à sa requête.

Nino ne sait plus quoi faire.

Jamais il n'a eu aussi peur pour Adrien.

Il ne dort plus, ne mange plus, se consume d'angoisse à chaque seconde qui s'écoule sans nouvelles de son ami.

Un jour, après une énième nuit blanche passée à se ronger les sangs pour Adrien, Nino a la surprise de voir Chloé débarquer brusquement dans sa chambre. Elle traverse la pièce avec autant d'assurance que si elle était chez elle et se plante devant lui, mains fermement posées sur les hanches.

\- « Ok, ça suffit », lance-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire. « Je vais voir Adrien, et tu viens avec moi. »

Nino cligne des paupières en se demandant s'il a bien compris ce que sous-entend sa camarade.

\- « Voir Adrien ? », répète-t-il d'une voix incrédule. « Tu veux dire… aux Etats-Unis ? »

\- « Non, au Pérou », réplique Chloé en laissant échapper un reniflement agacé. « _Bien sûr_ qu'on va aux Etats-Unis. Tu m'as dit que tu avais un passeport, non ? Donc il n'y a pas de problèmes. »

Encore sous le choc, Nino se passe lentement la main sur le visage.

\- « Ok… », murmure-t-il distraitement. « Ok, ok, ok… »

Sous son crâne, son cerveau tourne à toute vitesse. Le jeune homme tente de faire mentalement l'inventaires des concerts pour lesquels il s'est déjà engagé dans les jours à venir, des contrats qu'il a signés, de l'état de son compte en banque.

Il veut partir retrouver Adrien, de tout son cœur. Si son ami n'avait pas été aussi loin, il l'aurait même déjà rejoint depuis bien longtemps.

Mais il a un loyer à payer, des engagements à tenir. Chloé peut peut-être se permettre se permettre de partir à l'autre bout du monde sur un coup de tête, mais la dure réalité cloue Nino au sol.

\- « Ok... », poursuit-il en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. « Laisse-moi juste le temps de vérifier combien d'argent il me reste. Et il faut que je passe quelques coups de fil pour voir quand je peux partir exactement, je ne sais pas encore quelles soirées je peux me permettre de… »

\- « Pas la peine », le coupe aussitôt Chloé, agitant la main comme si elle écartait un insecte importun. « Annule tout, on part dès cette semaine. »

\- « Chloé », soupire Nino avec une pointe d'exaspération. « J'ai un travail. Ce n'est pas _si_ simple. »

\- « Si, c'est _extrêmement_ simple », réplique-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. « Je t'engage. A temps plein, pour le double de ton salaire actuel et pour une durée indéterminée. Je te paye ton billet d'avion, ton logement, et je te promets qu'à ton retour tu animeras tous les évènements organisés par mon père. »

Bouche bée, Nino la fixe avec des yeux tellement écarquillés de surprise qu'ils semblent être prêts à jaillir de leurs orbites.

C'est absurde.

Définitivement, incroyablement, complètement absurde.

\- « Tu connais ma famille », reprend Chloé avec un soupir hautain. « L'argent est loin d'être un problème. Par contre, j'ai bien l'intention de faire tout ce que je peux pour aider Adrien, et pour ça, j'ai besoin de _toi_ », poursuit-elle en tendant le doigt vers Nino pour donner une petite tape sur son torse. « Bien sûr, je suis _LA_ meilleure amie d'Adrien, je pourrais très bien partir là-bas toute seule », poursuit-elle d'un ton supérieur, « mais je préfère mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Alors, tu viens ? »

La réponse de Nino ne se fait pas attendre. Elle fuse, instinctivement, à la seconde même où Chloé fini sa phrase.

\- « Je viens. »

* * *

A peine quelques jours plus tard, Nino pose les pieds de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Alors qu'il avance sur lentement sur le tarmac de l'aéroport, les jambes encore engourdies par de longues heures de vol, le jeune homme lève les yeux vers le ciel. La lumière du soleil est vive, presque aveuglante, alors qu'à Paris la nuit est tombée depuis déjà bien longtemps.

La situation est si irréelle que Nino a l'impression d'être prisonnier d'un songe étrange, à mi-chemin entre un rêve absurde et un terrifiant cauchemar.

Le jeune homme prend une profonde inspiration, respire à plein poumon cet oxygène d'un autre continent. L'air est plus humide que dans les rues de sa ville natale et des odeurs inconnues l'assaillent, renforçant l'impression de décalage qui refuse de le quitter depuis qu'il s'est envolé de Paris.

Mais Nino n'a guère le temps de s'attarder sur ces curieuses sensations. Chloé l'attrape par le coude d'un geste autoritaire pour l'inciter à accélérer l'allure et rapidement, les deux jeunes gens s'éloignent de leur avion pour s'enfoncer dans les entrailles du hall d'arrivée.

Grâce à l'organisation presque militaire de Chloé et à ses talents de persuasion, chaque formalité est expédiée en un temps record. La fille du maire coupe les files d'attentes sans la moindre gêne, ignore les remarques acides des autres passagers avec un aplomb déconcertant et réquisitionne un luxueux taxi en sortie de l'aéroport. Elle harcèle le chauffeur pour qu'il accélère l'allure et une fois arrivée à destination, houspille le personnel de la réception pour obtenir le numéro exact de la suite qu'occupe Adrien.

En temps normal, Nino n'approuverait pas nécessairement les manières cavalières de sa camarade. Mais aujourd'hui, la peur lui noue le ventre, l'urgence de la situation lui donne envie de hurler de rage et de frustration. Alors, pour cette fois, il remercie silencieusement Chloé de faire preuve d'aussi peu de scrupules pour parvenir à son but.

Devant lui, Chloé congédie sèchement un employé de l'hôtel et s'enfonce dans les couloirs de l'établissement. Nino accélère le pas, peinant à se maintenir au niveau de la jeune femme. Puis, enfin, tous deux s'arrêtent devant la chambre de leur ami.

Ils échangent un bref regard, frappent vivement à sa porte, et attendent.

Encore.

Encore, et encore.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Nino saisit machinalement Chloé par la main. Il a peur. Peur pour Adrien. Peur de ce qu'il va découvrir derrière ce panneau de bois qui le sépare encore de son ami. Nino sent Chloé tressaillir, mais à sa grande surprise, la jeune femme n'esquisse pas le moindre geste de recul. Au contraire, elle serre à son tour ses doigts dans les siens, puisant elle aussi un maigre réconfort dans sa présence.

Les deux jeunes gens restent immobiles, attendant désespérément un signe de vie de leur ami.

Mais la porte reste close et les secondes continuent de s'écouler avec une lenteur terrifiante.

Nino serre la main de Chloé à lui en broyer les doigts. L'angoisse comprime sa poitrine, l'empêche de respirer au point que ses poumons le brûlent. Son corps entier tremble, son pouls s'accélère dangereusement et son inquiétude est à présent si forte qu'il en a envie de hurler. C'est trop. Trop de tension, trop de terreur, trop de sentiments d'impuissance.

Jamais Nino n'a été aussi tendu. Regard rivé sur la poignée, il a l'impression que le temps ralenti. Se _fige_. C'est comme être prisonnier dans un espace où chaque seconde durerait des heures, où chaque instant perdu serait une torture supplémentaire pour son esprit terrifié.

\- « Ouvre », murmure-t-il comme une prière. « Ouvre-nous. »

Puis, enfin, _enfin_ , la porte s'ouvre.

Lentement, de façon presque imperceptible.

Mais elle s'ouvre.

De plus en plus, jusqu'à laisser deviner une silhouette dans son encadrement.

Et après des semaines d'anxiété qui ont failli le rendre fou, Nino voit enfin apparaître un visage familier.

 _Adrien_.

Face à lui, son ami le dévisage avec une stupéfaction qui aurait pu être comique si les circonstances n'avaient pas été aussi dramatiques. Adrien titube, se raccroche au chambranle de la porte, serre ses doigts autour du bois avec tant de force que ses jointures blanchissent. Son regard est fébrile, presque hagard. Ses yeux vont vivement de Nino à Chloé et inversement, comme s'il peinait à croire que ses amis se tiennent bien devant lui.

Nino a lui-même du mal à réaliser qu'il a enfin retrouvé Adrien.

Mais son ami est là. Bel et bien là.

Enfin.

\- « Adrien ! », s'exclame instinctivement Nino, tout en s'avançant vers son meilleur ami pour le serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui.

Il devrait lui en vouloir pour ses silences. Le détester pour la frayeur qu'il lui a faite. Lui hurler dessus de colère, lui garder une profonde rancœur pour toute cette inquiétude qui l'a rongé ces derniers jours.

Mais le profond soulagement qui déferle sur Nino emporte avec lui rage et angoisse, pour ne laisser derrière lui que la joie sincère d'avoir retrouvé Adrien. Peut-être, plus tard, la rancune reviendra. Mais pour l'heure, Nino savoure le simple fait de savoir son ami en un seul morceau.

Alors qu'il serre Adrien contre lui, Nino ne peut manquer de remarquer combien il peut sentir distinctement les omoplates de son ami sous le tissu de sa chemise. Il s'écarte légèrement de lui, pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

En dépit de sa carrière de mannequin, Adrien n'a jamais été de cette minceur maladive qui touche hélas souvent ceux qui évoluent dans le monde de la mode. Mais aujourd'hui, il a maigri, c'est évident. Ses vêtements sont clairement trop larges pour lui, ses pommettes trop anguleuses, et le dessin de ses clavicules est plus saillant que jamais.

Et il est pâle, si pâle que sa peau semble presque translucide.

Adrien n'est plus le jeune homme plein de vie qu'il était autrefois, mais un être à la beauté diaphane qui a l'air prêt à s'évaporer à tout instant.

Dans son visage, seuls ses yeux fiévreux ressortent encore. Ils brillent d'un éclat presque malsain, tandis que les cernes qui creusent ses traits sont si sombres qu'elles en paraissent presque noires.

Adrien va mal.

Mais il est vivant, et à ce stade, c'est tout ce que Nino espérait.

A ses côtés, Chloé fond en larmes, l'écarte d'un geste brusque et saisi Adrien par le col.

\- « Idiot », lui hurle-t-elle entre deux sanglots, imprimant une violente secousse au jeune homme à chaque insulte. « Idiot, idiot, idiot ! »

* * *

Passées ces larmoyantes retrouvailles, Chloé retrouve rapidement contenance.

La fille du maire s'engouffre dans la suite d'Adrien comme une tornade blonde, critique la décoration, se plaint du manque de lumière, ordonne à Nino d'ouvrir les volets que leur ami a gardé obstinément clos. Lorsqu'elle découvre une seconde chambre face à celle d'Adrien, elle y installe arbitrairement Nino, avant de filer vers la réception pour exiger d'obtenir le logement situé de l'autre côté du couloir.

Nino la laisse faire, abasourdi, tandis qu'Adrien se laisse tomber lourdement sur le canapé du salon. L'ancien mannequin se frotte machinalement les yeux, peinant manifestement toujours à réaliser que ses deux meilleurs amis viennent de traverser un océan entier pour venir le voir.

Puis, après de longues secondes de silence, Adrien secoue doucement la tête. Comme pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans ses esprits, comme pour essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'est pas en train de rêver. Il se redresse légèrement, se tourne vers Nino et désigne la pièce d'un vague geste de la main.

\- « Et bien… Bienvenue », murmure-t-il enfin.

* * *

Les jours défilent et une étrange collocation s'installe entre les trois amis.

Nino partage la suite d'Adrien, tandis que Chloé ne quitte l'endroit que le temps d'aller dormir dans son propre appartement. Chaque jour, Nino et Chloé entourent leur meilleur ami de toute leur affection. Ils lui parlent, lui montrent leur soutien, refusent de le laisser continuer à sombrer sans rien faire.

Pourtant, malgré toute leur bonne volonté, les choses sont loin d'être simples.

Ils veulent aider leur ami, de tout leur cœur. Chloé déploie des trésors de patience dont elle ignorait l'existence, Nino s'emploie à tenter d'arracher un sourire à ce jeune homme qui dépérit sous leurs yeux.

Mais Adrien est loin de leur faciliter la tâche.

Nino a toujours su que son ami rechignait à laisser transparaître ses faiblesses, qu'il minimisait l'importance des évènements qui le touchent de peur que l'on s'inquiète pour lui. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il puisse faire preuve d'une telle obstination.

Adrien refuse leur aide, purement et simplement.

Quand Nino et Chloé lui font part de leurs craintes, il affirme qu'il pourra s'en sortir seul. Hausse négligemment les épaules quand ses amis l'implorent de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas en dehors de l'hôtel dans lequel il a trouvé refuge. Certifie avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi que passer ses journées enfermé dans le noir n'est en aucun cas un signe de détresse.

Pour Nino et Chloé, c'est une véritable douche froide.

Manifestement, Adrien préfère se noyer dans son propre désespoir plutôt que d'accepter leurs mains tendues.

Mais malgré tout, cet orgueil stupide dont fait preuve le jeune homme n'est pas ce qui inquiète le plus Nino. Adrien a toujours été un garçon réservé. Un jeune homme introverti, modelé par son père pour se montrer raisonnable en toutes circonstances. Sauf qu'à présent, l'apathie dont il fait preuve est proprement glaçante.

Nino ne reconnait plus son meilleur ami.

A certains moments, alors que Chloé et Nino tentent désespérément de communiquer avec lui, Adrien se mure dans des silences butés qui peuvent durer des heures.

A d'autres, il préfère parler de météo, du papier peint de sa chambre, de tout plutôt que de son père et des raisons qui l'ont poussé à traverser tout un océan. Il s'alimente à peine, dors pendant bien trop longtemps, fait preuve d'un détachement qui inquiète ses amis bien plus qu'ils n'osent le dire.

Parfois, lorsque la patience de Chloé arrive à bout et que la jeune femme lui hurle toute sa peine et sa rancœur, Adrien reste d'un calme alarmant. Son regard se perd dans le vague, et il semble tout juste prêter attention à la tempête qui se déchaine devant lui.

Jamais Nino n'a eu aussi peur pour son ami.

Certains jours, il a envie de lui crier dessus à son tour, de le secouer de toutes ses forces, de lui donner un violent coup de poing en pleine figure. N'importe quoi qui pourrait le faire réagir. N'importe quoi qui pourrait donner à Nino la sensation d'être utile à son meilleur ami.

Il se sent terriblement impuissant.

Adrien souffre, c'est une évidence. La trahison de son père a laissé une plaie béante dans son cœur. Elle a injecté un poison qui ronge le jeune homme jusqu'au plus profond de ses os, le transforme en l'ombre de celui qu'il était autrefois.

Nino voit son ami se détacher du monde, dépérir petit à petit.

Et ça le terrifie.

Alors, malgré les rebuffades qu'il essuie bien trop régulièrement, il s'accroche. Ne cesses de parler à Adrien, d'essayer d'attirer son attention, de tenter de le raccrocher à la vie. Il lutte, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde, avec la peur panique qu'Adrien ne disparaisse s'il ne le lâchait ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Les jours passent et Nino et Chloé persistent à rester auprès de leur meilleur ami envers et contre tout. Ils l'aideront, avec ou sans son accord.

Et, peu à peu, Adrien accepte de s'ouvrir.

Timidement d'abord, il leur parle sa souffrance.

Il leur raconte combien la trahison de son père l'a blessé. Met des mots sur cette fuite en avant qui dure depuis déjà de trop longs mois. Puis, avec le temps, il les laisse entrer de plus en plus profondément dans l'enfer qu'est devenu son monde. Il leur fait part de ses plus intimes faiblesses, leur décrit ses plus terrifiants cauchemars.

Et un jour, il leur avoue son plus précieux secret.

Ce poids qui pèse sur sa conscience, ce fardeau qui l'empêche de respirer, cette ultime pièce de puzzle qui manquait à Nino et Chloé pour comprendre le chaos qu'est devenu sa vie.

\- « Chat Noir », lâche-t-il dans un souffle. « J'étais Chat Noir. »


	3. Chapter 3

Sous le choc, Nino se fige.

Il a mal entendu, c'est certain.

Adrien ne peut _pas_ être Chat Noir. C'est impossible. Il l'aurait forcément su. Il l'aurait forcément remarqué. Adrien lui aurait forcément dit.

 _Non_?

Mais l'expression de stupeur qu'il lit sur la figure de Chloé lui confirme que ses oreilles ne lui ont pas joué un mauvais tour. Adrien vient bel et bien d'affirmer qu'il n'était nul autre que le héros de Paris. Et au vu des circonstances, le jeune homme n'est clairement pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

Nino peut sentir le sang refluer lentement de son visage à mesure qu'il prend toute la mesure de la situation.

Adrien était Chat Noir.

Et il ne l'a jamais soupçonné.

Pas une fois, pas une seconde.

Les veines de Nino se glacent sous l'effet du choc, tandis qu'une soudaine sensation de nausée lui tord l'estomac. Comme dans un mauvais rêve, il regarde ce jeune homme qu'il pensait connaitre aussi bien que le dos de sa propre main et qui lui apparaît soudain comme un étranger.

Adrien.

Chat Noir.

Son meilleur ami.

Celui qu'il considère comme son propre frère et qu'il connait manifestement bien moins que ce qu'il aurait cru.

Mâchoires serrées, Adrien garde le regard résolument rivé au plafond, ignorant manifestement l'état de détresse dans lequel ses paroles ont plongé son ami. Pour la première fois, Nino remarque à quel point la couleur des yeux d'Adrien rappelle celle du héros de Paris et combien ses cheveux blonds en bataille ne rendent sa ressemblance avec son alter-ego que plus frappante.

\- « J'étais Chat Noir », répète Adrien d'un ton las, tirant brusquement Nino de sa torpeur.

Le jeune homme passe main devant ses yeux, laisse échapper un soupir fatigué, et clos les paupières.

\- « Chat Noir… », murmure-t-il une dernière fois avant de tourner le dos à ses amis, mettant abruptement fin à la conversation.

* * *

Nino sort de la pièce avec l'impression d'être prisonnier d'un rêve absurde et en proie à une violente migraine qui lui donne la sensation que son crâne est en train de se fendre en deux. En l'espace de quelques secondes à peine, son meilleur ami est devenu un inconnu à ses yeux. Un étranger qui a vécu pendant des années une double-vie dont il n'a jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Les pensées fusent sous le crâne de Nino, alors que le jeune homme commence doucement à comprendre tout ce qu'implique la révélation d'Adrien.

Chat Noir. Les combats dans lesquels il risquait sa vie à chaque instant. Tous ces dangers auxquels il n'a cessé de s'exposer pour protéger Paris. Ladybug. Le Papillon. Son père.

C'est trop, trop d'un coup, et Nino se sent brusquement prit de vertige.

Mais soudain, alors qu'il s'apprête à s'appuyer contre un mur pour retrouver son équilibre, Chloé le saisit vivement par le coude. Enfonçant sans ménagement ses ongles dans sa chair, elle le tire violement derrière elle, lui fait traverser salon et couloir pour l'entraîner dans sa propre chambre.

Une fois entrée, Chloé claque la porte plus qu'elle ne la ferme, faisant trembler les murs sous la violence de l'impact. Livide de fureur, elle se tourne aussitôt vers Nino.

\- « Nino, j'espère pour toi que tu ne savais pas qu'Adrien était Chat Noir ! » siffle-t-elle entre ses dents, ses yeux d'un bleu polaire étincelant de rage. « Parce que ça fait des _mois_ que je me démène pour qu'il aille mieux et que je t'ai fait _l'honneur_ de te demander ton aide, alors si tu as _osé_ me cacher une information aussi capitale que – »

\- « _J'AI L'AIR D'AVOIR ETE AU COURANT_? » hurle brusquement Nino, avant de se figer aussitôt.

Ce violent éclat les paralyse tous les deux.

De leur étrange duo, Nino est d'ordinaire le plus calme. Celui qui tempère les colères volcaniques de Chloé, celui qui conserve son sang-froid quand son explosive camarade déverse sa rage sur tous ceux qui ont le malheur de l'approcher.

Mais là le choc est trop fort et pour une fois, ce sont ses nerfs qui lâchent avant ceux de son amie.

Sous le regard inquiet de Chloé, le jeune homme passe une main lasse sur sa figure.

\- « Je n'étais pas au courant », répète-t-il avec un lourd soupir. « Je ne me doutais vraiment de rien. »

Nino recule d'un pas, s'appuie de tout son long contre la porte et ferme les yeux.

Adrien est Chat Noir, et il lui faudra probablement du temps pour se faire à cette idée.

* * *

Durant le reste de la journée et dans la nuit qui suit, Nino et Chloé parlent, parlent et parlent encore. Assis en tailleur sur le lit de la jeune femme, ils décortiquent le moindre de leur souvenir, comparent, analysent, cherchent à comprendre.

Le regard rivé sur les pages du Ladyblog, ils retracent pendant des heures les exploits du héros de Paris. Avec un acharnement que leur envierait Alya, ils relient chaque combat de Chat Noir aux disparitions inexpliquées d'Adrien, cherchent des similitudes entre l'attitude grandiloquente du héros et celle de leur meilleur ami, comparent leurs visages, leurs voix, leurs rires.

Lentement, ils comprennent à quel point la vie de leur ami était pavée d'absences soudaines, de silences prudents, de mensonges nécessaires.

Lentement, ils réalisent combien ils ignorent qui est réellement ce jeune homme qu'il pensaient pourtant si bien connaître.

A la surprise de cette extraordinaire découverte se mêle la honte de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt que leur meilleur ami n'était autre que Chat Noir. Ils ont côtoyé Adrien pendant des années, et pas un instant ils n'ont soupçonné qu'il puisse être le célèbre héros de Paris.

Ils s'en veulent de ne rien avoir noté. De s'être cru si proche de lui sans pour autant réaliser à quel point il était extraordinaire. De ne jamais avoir remarqué combien son courage, sa détermination et son dévouement sans faille défiaient toutes les normes.

Et plus que tout, ils s'en veulent de ne pas avoir compris que la détresse d'Adrien se nourrissait de la souffrance de Chat Noir.

Ils osent à peine imaginer l'horreur qu'a ressenti Adrien en découvrant que l'homme qu'il a combattu avec acharnement pendant des années n'était nul autre que son propre père, et ils commencent tout juste à mesurer à quel point cette terrible nouvelle a dévasté leur ami.

* * *

La nuit est tombée depuis déjà des heures et un silence tendu s'installe dans la chambre. Nino jette un bref coup d'œil à Chloé, toujours assise à ses côtés. Etrangement immobile, sa camarade fixe son téléphone, regardant sans réellement les voir l'une des innombrables vidéos mises en ligne par Alya. Sur son écran, les deux héros de Paris bondissent, virevoltent, esquivent habilement les attaques de leur adversaire du jour.

Et soudain, Chat Noir est violemment projeté contre lampadaire.

Le bruit sourd du choc ramène immédiatement Chloé à la réalité. Tout à coup livide, la jeune femme sursaute et pianote vivement sur son téléphone pour couper la vidéo.

Nino lui jette aussitôt un regard reconnaissant.

C'est une chose de voir un héros se battre. C'en est une chose de savoir que derrière le masque dudit héros se cache son meilleur ami, et que c'est lui qui encaisse coup sur coup lors de ces terribles combats.

Le simple fait d'imaginer Adrien au cœur d'une telle tornade de violence rend Nino nauséeux. Le jeune homme ferme un instant les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

Adrien n'est plus Chat Noir, se répète-t-il silencieusement.

Il n'est plus Chat Noir. Il n'a plus à combattre le Papillon, il n'est plus exposé à ce danger auquel il a fait face durant des années. Maintenant, il est en sécurité, à des milliers de kilomètres de son père et de son ancienne vie.

Mais malgré tout, Nino se glace d'effroi en repensant à tout ce à quoi son ami a failli échapper.

Il n'a jamais soupçonné Adrien d'être Chat Noir, mais avec le recul, c'est certainement une bonne chose. S'il avait su à quels risques s'exposait celui qu'il aime comme un frère, Nino se serait certainement consommé d'angoisse depuis bien longtemps.

Lentement, Nino rouvre les paupières et se tourne vers Chloé. La jeune femme fait à présent défiler les interviews de Chat Noir et Ladybug, privilégiant celles où apparait leur ami. Sans dire un mot, Nino se penche vers elle pour mieux voir.

Il examine intensément chaque vidéo, scrutant le moindre détail jusqu'à avoir l'impression que l'image du héros de Paris lui brûle la rétine. Chat Noir parle avec la voix d'Adrien, et le sourire insolent celui qui se dessine sur son visage rappelle celui qui illuminait de temps à autre les traits de son ami.

\- « Comment on a pu ne pas s'en rendre compte, Chloé ? », murmure doucement Nino, désemparé. « On est ses amis, pourtant. Ses meilleurs amis. Comment on a fait pour ne rien remarquer ? »

* * *

Les jours qui suivent la révélation abrupte d'Adrien sont étranges.

D'un commun accord, Nino et Chloé décident de ne pas lui reprocher ce secret qu'il leur a caché durant tant d'années. A la place, ils préfèrent se concentrer sur son moral encore bien trop fragile, faisant de leur mieux pour l'aider à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau.

Les trois amis discutent énormément, se réapprivoisent petit à petit.

Avec le temps, Nino et Chloé apprennent à concilier l'image du flamboyant héros de Paris avec celle de leur meilleur ami. Leurs souvenirs leurs apparaissent à présent sous un jour nouveau. Ils se rappellent des jeux de mots que laisse parfois échapper Adrien quand il se sent à son aise avec son interlocuteur. De ses absences inexpliquées, ses excuses absurdes. De sa fascination pour Ladybug, sa joie à chaque compliment qu'il entend sur Chat Noir.

Et lentement, un nouveau portrait se dessine devant eux.

Celui d'un jeune homme qui n'est ni Adrien, ni Chat Noir, mais leur meilleur ami qu'ils doivent à présent redécouvrir.

De son côté, Adrien s'ouvre de plus en plus à eux.

A présent libéré de ce terrible poids qui lui pesait encore sur la conscience, le jeune homme se confie enfin pleinement. Durant des heures entières, il parle de Gabriel Agreste, de la douleur qu'il a ressenti à être ainsi trahi, de l'horreur qui a failli le consumer vivant quand il a réalisé qu'il avait manqué de mourir un nombre incalculable de fois de la main de son propre père.

Avec une infinie patience, Nino et Chloé l'écoutent. Le réconfortent. Le soutiennent avec une volonté indéfectible.

Et peu à peu, Adrien refait doucement surface.

Certes, il refuse de prononcer le nom de Ladybug, tout comme il répugne encore à évoquer Paris. Mais lentement, les choses s'améliorent. Sous l'insistance de ses amis, il quitte enfin sa chambre. Tout d'abord, il accepte d'accompagner Chloé faire les magasins. Puis, de jour en jour, Nino l'entraine à des concerts, l'encourage à se promener dans sa nouvelle ville d'adoption, le force à reprendre pied dans cette vie qu'il fuit depuis des mois.

Avec soulagement, Nino et Chloé voient Adrien s'inscrire à des cours à l'université voisine.

Penser à un diplôme, c'est penser à l'avenir, et c'est une amélioration inespérée de l'état de leur ami. Bien sûr, la situation reste loin d'être idéale. La dépression qui a frappé Adrien a reflué, mais elle rôde toujours, menaçant de le frapper de nouveau dès qu'il a le malheur de baisser la garde. Nino et Chloé surveillent le jeune homme avec une attention de tous les instants, prêts à lui apporter leur soutien à la moindre défaillance.

Parfois, Adrien craque. Vacille, sombre de nouveau dans ce désespoir qui semble refuser de le quitter définitivement.

Mais à chaque fois, il parvient à refaire surface.

La guérison sera rude, mais le jeune homme est en bonne voie. Et un jour, il devient temps pour Nino et Chloé de regagner leur ville natale. Adrien ne va toujours pas parfaitement bien, mais il va mieux, et le moment est venu pour lui d'apprendre à se passer de leur aide.

Ainsi, après des journées entières de réflexion, Nino et Chloé se mettent finalement en route vers leur ville natale. Adrien insiste pour les emmener lui-même à l'aéroport, où leurs au revoir sont aussi long que déchirant. Mais quand une voix sortant d'un haut-parleur annonce l'embarquement pour Paris, les deux jeunes gens se voient finalement contraints de quitter leur ami.

\- « Surtout, tu n'oublies pas de nous donner des nouvelles », martèle Nino pour la énième fois, tout en serrant une dernière fois Adrien dans ses bras. « Et s'il y a un souci, tu nous appelles tout de suite. Peu importe l'heure. »

\- « Sinon, je n'hésiterai pas à revenir ici pour te botter personnellement les fesses ! », renchérit Chloé en fronçant les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

\- « Compris, compris », approuve Adrien en levant les mains en signe de reddition, tandis qu'un faible sourire se dessine sur son visage. « Je vous appellerai régulièrement. »

* * *

Fidèle à sa promesse, Adrien laisse rarement passer une semaine sans contacter ses amis d'une façon ou d'une autre. Que ce soit via un simple message laissé sur leur téléphone, un coup de fil ou un mail assidument détaillé, il met un point d'honneur à les tenir au courant de sa vie de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

Aux Etats-Unis, le jeune homme traverse des hauts et des bas. Parfois, il replonge dans cet étrange détachement qui inquiète tant Nino et Chloé. A d'autres moments, il semble remonter doucement la pente et mener une vie presque normale.

Un jour, alors que Chloé regarde tranquillement un film dans sa chambre, la sonnerie de son téléphone s'élève. Lorsque la jeune femme décroche, la voix d'Adrien résonne aussitôt.

\- « Ok, Chloé, avant toute chose, surtout ne t'inquiète pas. »

La mâchoire de la jeune femme se contracte, et instinctivement, elle enfonce ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. Les coups de fils d'Adrien sont toujours de véritables loteries qui mettent ses nerfs à vif. Selon les jours, son ami peut très bien se montrer d'aussi bonne humeur que le permettent les circonstances, tout comme il peut être absolument dévasté.

Ce sont de véritables montagnes russes qui épuisent Chloé.

Nino gère bien mieux qu'elle les aléas que subit régulièrement le moral d'Adrien. Il est plus prompt à le réconforter, sait mieux qu'elle comment trouver les mots justes pour qu'il aille mieux lorsqu'il se trouve au plus bas.

Chloé n'est pas comme Nino. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, elle sait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourra jamais faire preuve d'autant de patience et de compassion que lui. Mais elle reste farouchement déterminée à essayer d'aider son ami.

Alors, à sa façon, elle affronte ses propres difficultés et tente de faire face du mieux qu'elle peut.

\- « Trop tard, je m'inquiète », réplique-t-elle d'un ton acide. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

\- « Alors il n'y a vraiment rien de grave, je t'assure », reprend Adrien. « Mais comme je sais que tu payes grassement le réceptionniste pour qu'il te tienne au courant du moindre évènement sortant de l'ordinaire et qu'il va sûrement te parler de ça… »

Chloé ne prend même pas la peine de relever la remarque, pas plus qu'elle ne ressent la moindre honte à surveiller ainsi les agissements de son ami.

Les scrupules sont bien peu de choses en comparaison d'un supplément de tranquillité d'esprit. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas la certitude qu'Adrien va définitivement bien, elle n'hésitera pas une seconde à soudoyer autant de personnes que nécessaires pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui dissimule rien.

\- « Adrien », le coupe-t-elle autoritairement. « Qu'est. Ce. Qu'il. Se. Passe ? Tu fais quoi ? Tu es où ? »

De l'autre côté de la ligne, elle entend son ami pousser un lourd soupir, et son cœur se serre.

Manifestement, aujourd'hui est l'un de ses jours qu'elle redoute par-dessus tout. L'un de ces jours où le moral d'Adrien vacille, et où elle regrette amèrement que Nino ne soit pas là pour lui souffler des paroles rassurantes à transmettre à leur ami.

Mais dans son malheur, elle a malgré tout un peu de chance.

Adrien fait preuve d'un peu trop de détachement pour sa propre tranquillité d'esprit, mais il ne semble pas non plus complètement abattu. Il lui donne plutôt l'impression d'être dans une sorte d'état intermédiaire. Pas heureux, mais pas désespéré non plus.

C'est toujours ça de pris.

\- « Encore une fois, rien de grave », répète lentement Adrien. « Je suis à l'hôpital. Juste deux doigts cassés. A la main droite. »

Un hoquet de surprise échappe aussitôt à Chloé, qui manque de lâcher son téléphone sous l'effet de la stupeur.

\- « QUOI ? », s'exclame-t-elle. « Mais comment ? »

\- « Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours où je… Enfin, je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur et mon père a essayé de m'appeler », explique Adrien d'une voix morne, presque mécanique. « Je n'ai même pas répondu. Mais après, j'étais encore plus en colère. Et j'ai donné un coup de poing dans le mur. »

\- « TU AS FAIT QUOI ? », hurle la jeune femme.

\- « Un coup de poing dans le mur », répète Adrien avec lassitude. « Et je me suis cassé deux doigts, fin de l'histoire. »

Chloé se pince l'arête du nez avec les doigts et secoue machinalement la tête.

\- « Adrien… », grommelle-elle. « Avec Nino, quand on te disait d'extérioriser ta colère, on ne pensait pas vraiment à ça… »

\- « Je sais, je sais… », soupire son ami d'enfance. « Enfin bref, tu allais forcément en entendre parler, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que tu l'apprennes par moi.

\- « J'apprécie », rétorque froidement la jeune femme. « Ah, Adrien… », poursuit-elle sur un ton plus chaleureux. « Je t'adore, mais parfois tu es vraiment stupide. »

\- « Je sais », réplique doucement son ami. « Je te laisse, je rentre à l'hôtel. Au revoir, Chloé. »

\- « Au revoir. »

* * *

Les mois s'écoulent et les nouvelles d'Adrien se font de plus en plus rassurantes. Le jeune homme a changé. Il est plus sérieux, plus mélancolique que l'adolescent qu'il était autrefois. Mais s'il n'a pas tout à fait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, il va néanmoins beaucoup mieux qu'à l'époque où il a brusquement quitté Paris, et sa dépression semble avoir été enfin reléguée au stade de mauvais souvenir.

L'humeur d'Adrien est maintenant bien moins chaotique qu'auparavant et Nino ne redoute à présent plus les appels de son ami. Quand ce dernier lui téléphone, ce n'est plus pour lui faire part de son abyssal désespoir, mais plutôt pour lui raconter son tranquille quotidien.

\- « Hello », le salue-t-il un jour, alors que l'aube se lève à peine sur Paris. « Je sais que ça fait quelques jours que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles, alors je me suis dit que j'allais te passer un petit coup de fil. Je t'appelle depuis le bord de la mer. »

\- « Hey », s'exclame joyeusement Nino, tout en effectuant un rapide calcul mental. « Tu te rends compte que ça fait des mois qu'on n'a pas été aussi proches, géographiquement parlant ? Si tu es au bord de l'océan, c'est que tu t'es un peu rapproché de Paris ! »

\- « Pas tout à fait », réplique Adrien avec l'un de ces rires discrets qui sont désormais les siens. « Je suis sur la côte Pacifique. »

\- « Q-quoi ? », bredouille Nino, abasourdi. « La côte Pacifique ? »

\- « J'avais envie de voir la mer », explique calmement son ami. « Alors j'ai loué une voiture et j'ai roulé. Et je suis arrivé au bord de l'océan. »

Nino ignore s'il doit être inquiet ou rassuré d'apprendre qu'Adrien puisse ainsi quitter la ville où il a trouvé refuge et dévorer des centaines de kilomètres sur un simple coup de tête. Mais son ami semble être heureux de sa petite escapade, et Nino préfère de loin le voir ainsi qu'à l'époque où il restait prostré dans sa chambre.

Les deux jeunes gens bavardent quelques minutes, parlant de tout et de rien. Et au moment de raccrocher, une question fuse instinctivement des lèvres de Nino.

\- « Est-ce que ça va ? », demande-t-il machinalement.

Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a prononcé ces quelques mots, tout comme il ne doute pas un instant qu'il ne cessera jamais de s'inquiéter de la santé de son ami.

\- « Oui, Nino », répond doucement Adrien. « Ça va. »

* * *

Petit à petit, Adrien se met à parler de la France. De Paris. Des années se sont écoulées depuis qu'il est parti et le mal du pays commence manifestement à le rattraper.

Le jeune homme refuse toujours de faire ne serait-ce que prononcer le nom de Ladybug, tout comme il rechigne à discuter de la relation – ou de _l'absence_ de relation - qu'il entretien désormais avec son père. Mais il va mieux. Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il discute avec ses amis par webcam interposée, il parle de revenir.

\- « C'est juste… Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi », soupire-t-il en se passant la main sur sa nuque. « Pas dans la maison où il… C'est encore trop tôt. »

\- « Tu peux venir chez moi », propose spontanément Nino. « ça ne me pose pas de problème de t'héberger. »

\- « Merci, ça me touche beaucoup, mais tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que ça ne sera pas possible », réplique Adrien avec un faible sourire. « Il n'y a pas assez de place, tu deviendrais fou avant la fin de la semaine à force de m'avoir dans les pattes. »

Nino ouvre la bouche pour protester, puis la referme aussitôt.

Il aimerait dire à Adrien qu'il se trompe, mais force est de reconnaitre que son ami a raison. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, son appartement est bien trop petit pour permettre une cohabitation sur le long terme.

\- « Alors vient chez moi », intervient Chloé. « Enfin, chez mon père. Dans son hôtel. Je peux te mettre une suite à ta disposition, cadeau de la maison. Tu pourras rester aussi longtemps que tu veux

\- « Chloé, je… », commence Adrien.

\- « _Adrichou_ », le coupe-t-elle aussitôt, « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est _LA_ meilleure solution. »

Sur son écran, Nino voit Adrien sourire en entendant le surnom ridicule dont l'affuble la jeune femme. Cela fait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça, et manifestement, la perspective de voir revenir leur ami revenir à Paris ravive chez elle de vieilles habitudes.

\- « Je ne dis pas le contraire, par contre je peux parfaitement me payer une chambre », reprend finalement Adrien. « J'ai encore largement de quoi – »

\- « Cadeau de la maison », répète fermement Chloé. « A la rigueur, je peux te laisser payer les repas, si ça peut soulager ta conscience », poursuit-elle avec un petit geste dédaigneux de la main. « Mais pour la chambre, hors de question. Tu es _mon_ invité. Et tu la garderas aussi longtemps que tu l'estimeras nécessaire. »

\- « Accepte, mec », renchérit Nino avec un sourire amusé. « Elle ne te laissera pas tranquille sinon. Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point elle peut être butée quand elle veut. »

\- « Je ne suis pas butée », proteste Chloé en relevant fièrement le menton. « Je vous empêche juste de prendre des décisions idiotes. »

\- « Alors c'est décidé ? », reprend Nino à l'attention de son ami. « Tu rentres en France ? »

De l'autre côté de l'océan, un franc sourire se dessine sur les lèvres d'Adrien.

\- « Je rentre en France. »


	4. Chapter 4

\- « C'est vraiment tout ce que tu as comme affaires ? », s'étonne Nino en jetant un regard circonspect aux deux malheureuses valises qui trônent au milieu de la chambre d'hôtel.

Debout face à lui, Adrien laisse échapper un petit rire.

\- « Je voyage léger », réplique-t-il en se passant distraitement la main dans les cheveux.

\- « Tout de même », rétorque Nino. « Tu étais parti depuis quoi, presque 3 ans ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu reviennes un peu plus chargé que ça. »

\- « En tout cas si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais ramené des cargos _entiers_ d'affaires », intervient Chloé depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. « Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as été à New-York et que tu ne m'as absolument _rien_ acheté ! »

La jeune femme s'éloigne avec un petit reniflement indigné. Elle rejoint l'un des employés de l'hôtel qui les a accompagnés jusque dans la suite, discute brièvement avec lui puis le congédie d'un bref geste de la main.

\- « Voilà, c'est bon », reprend-elle en se tournant vers ses amis.

Elle s'approche d'Adrien d'un pas vif et lui tend un jeu de clef.

\- « Maintenant, tu es ici chez toi », lance-t-elle avec un sourire triomphant. « Bienvenue à Paris ! »

Alors qu'Adrien referme les doigts autour de l'objet métallique que vient de lui confier son amie, Nino s'avance à son tour.

\- « Bienvenue à Paris », renchérit-il en lui donnant une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule.

* * *

Depuis qu'Adrien est de retour dans leur ville natale, Nino respire mieux.

Bien sûr, il s'en fait moins pour son ami qu'il n'y a encore que quelques mois. Mais c'est malgré tout un immense soulagement pour lui de savoir qu'en cas de problème, il n'aura besoin que de quelques minutes pour rejoindre Adrien.

A présent, la principale source d'inquiétude de Nino et Chloé est le fait que leur ami va maintenant vivre dans la même ville que son père.

Car bien qu'entre les mains de la justice, Gabriel Agreste se trouve malgré tout toujours à Paris. Les deux jeunes gens espèrent de tout cœur cette proximité ne sera pas suffisante pour faire retomber Adrien dans la dépression qu'il a eu tant de mal à combattre. Ils entourent leur ami, lui parlent, le surveillent avec une attention de tous les instants.

Dans la mesure où Adrien il rechigne à discuter de son père, Nino et Chloé ignorent s'il est entré en contact avec lui. Ils brûlent de le savoir, mais avec le temps, ils ont appris à ne pas forcer la main à leur ami quand ce dernier refuse d'aborder un sujet sensible. Parler de Gabriel Agreste un jour où Adrien n'est pas d'humeur à se confier, ou faire ne serait-ce que prononcer le nom de Ladybug, c'est courir le risque que leur ami ne se replie sur lui-même et ne s'enfonce pendant des heures dans un mutisme borné.

Alors, plutôt que de presser Adrien de questions, Chloé et Nino lui font patiemment savoir qu'ils seront toujours là pour l'écouter si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Ils attentent que leur ami s'ouvre spontanément à eux, tout en espérant de tout cœur que son état n'empirera pas.

Mais heureusement, Adrien déjoue rapidement leurs pronostics les plus pessimistes.

Le jeune homme se réacclimate doucement à sa nouvelle vie parisienne, prenant le temps de redécouvrir sa ville natale sans forcer les choses. Entouré du soutien de Nino et Chloé, il reprend tranquillement ses marques et profite de chaque instant passé en compagnie de ses amis.

Nino est absolument ravi.

Certes, le moral d'Adrien ne cessera probablement jamais de l'inquiéter.

Certes, Chloé et lui ont passé des heures à réfléchir, organiser, planifier le moindre détail afin de faire en sorte que le retour en France du jeune homme se passe au mieux.

Mais pour lui, ces tracas sont bien peu de choses en comparaison de la joie sincère qu'il éprouve quant au fait d'avoir enfin retrouvé son meilleur ami. Nino n'est pas un garçon particulièrement asocial, mais Adrien occupe une place particulière dans sa vie et il lui a cruellement manqué pendant son exil aux Etats-Unis.

A présent, les deux jeunes gens rattrapent le temps perdu.

Dès que leurs emplois du temps respectifs le leur permettent, ils se retrouvent chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Ils profitent de la luxueuse télévision d'Adrien pour organiser de véritables tournois de jeux vidéos, discutent de films ou de musique pendant des heures, se lancent dans de véritables études comparatives des restaurants proposant de livrer leurs repas à domicile.

Les choses semblent parfois si normales que, de temps à autre, Nino a presque l'impression que ces dernières années n'ont été qu'un mauvais rêve. Puis, l'instant d'après, un regard mélancolique ou un soupir un peu trop prononcé d'Adrien le ramènent brutalement à la réalité.

Plus rien ne sera tout à fait comme avant pour celui qui est désormais connu comme étant le fils du Papillon, c'est une certitude.

Mais Adrien se bat pour aller mieux. Il avance contre vents et marées, déterminé à surmonter cette terrible épreuve qui a bien failli l'engloutir vivant.

Adrien lutte et progresse indéniablement.

Et à présent qu'il est enfin de retour à Paris, Nino s'autorise à savourer le simple fait d'avoir enfin retrouvé son meilleur ami.

* * *

Un jour, Alya appelle Nino pour lui proposer une soirée au restaurant.

Cette offre n'a rien d'inhabituel. Durant la longue absence d'Adrien, Nino et Chloé ont pris l'habitude de sortir régulièrement en sa compagnie et celle de Marinette.

Au départ, ça avait été une idée de Nino. Le jeune homme a toujours été proche d'Alya et Marinette et à force de fréquenter Chloé, il a naturellement proposé à sa nouvelle camarade de se joindre à eux lors de leurs sorties.

Tout d'abord, Chloé s'est montrée réticente à intégrer leur petit groupe.

L'hésitation de la fille du maire était compréhensible. Marinette et elle n'ont jamais été amies, et qui cherche des ennuis à Marinette s'attire fatalement les foudres d'Alya. Mais après des premiers déjeuners passés dans un silence tendu et quelques soirées dont l'ambiance électrique virait rapidement aux éclats de voix orageux, les choses se sont peu à peu adoucies.

Lentement, péniblement, leur petite bande a fini par trouver une nouvelle dynamique.

Sous l'impulsion de Nino, Chloé a ravalé ses remarques les plus acerbes, Marinette a accepté de passer outre l'animosité qu'elle ressentait pour sa rivale de toujours et Alya s'est décidée à laisser une chance à la fille du maire de leur prouver qu'elle pouvait être autre chose que cette peste hautaine qu'ils avaient toujours connue.

Et à présent, tous forment un groupe certes étrange mais soudé, qui se retrouve régulièrement autour d'un verre ou d'un bon repas.

\- « ... et donc, il y a ce nouveau resto qui a ouvert à cinq minutes de chez moi », poursuit Alya d'une voix joyeuse. « Je me disais qu'on pourrait le tester un de ces jours. »

Alors que la voix de la jeune femme résonne dans le téléphone, une idée germe soudainement dans l'esprit de Nino.

Jusque-là, Adrien n'a jamais manifesté l'envie de voir quiconque d'autre que Chloé ou lui.

Son ami veut prendre son temps. Reprendre doucement pied dans sa nouvelle vie, étape par étape, sans forcer les choses. Il préfère les longues promenades solitaires aux bains de foule, des instants tranquilles avec ses plus proches amis à de folles soirées parisiennes.

Adrien se reconstruit, doucement, lentement.

Mais pour l'heure, à l'exception notable de Nino et de Chloé, cette guérison se passe en solitaire.

Et alors qu'il discute avec Alya, le souvenir de Marinette s'impose brusquement à Nino. Plus précisément, le souvenir de Marinette à son retour de Londres.

Le jeune homme se rappelle avec précision à quel point son amie n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même lorsqu'elle est revenue d'Angleterre. Combien elle semblait vidée de toute cette énergie presque solaire qui la fait rayonner d'ordinaire et comment elle paraissait ne tenir au contraire que par la seule force de ses nerfs.

A la place de la jeune fille pétillant de joie de vivre qu'il connait si bien, il n'a retrouvé qu'une ombre prête à se dissoudre dans le néant.

Avec un frisson désagréable, Nino se rappelle de la maigreur qui était alors celle de Marinette. De sa lividité maladive, de son regard fiévreux, de la façon inquiétante dont elle paraissait parfois se déconnecter du monde pour se perdre dans ses pensées.

Surmenage, lui a expliqué Alya.

Lui-même trop préoccupé par Adrien, Nino n'a guère eu la possibilité de s'attarder sur les états d'âme de Marinette. A contrecœur, il a laissé à Alya le soin d'aider seule sa meilleure amie à traverser ces moments difficiles. Mais il a malgré tout su se montrer présent dans la mesure du possible, et il se souvient à présent que de tranquilles sorties entres amis ont fait des merveilles le moral de la jeune femme.

De restaurants en cinémas, de pique-niques dans le parc en balades au bord de la Seine, Marinette a semblé aller un peu mieux à chaque nouveau moment passé entourée de ses camarades. Avec le temps, les joues de la jeune femme ont retrouvé ce joli rose qui n'aurait jamais dû les quitter, ses pommettes ont regagné ces délicates rondeurs qui leurs manquaient tant, et ses pâles sourires se sont transformés en joyeux éclats de rire.

La compagnie de ses proches a apporté une aide décisive à Marinette, c'est une certitude.

Et Nino ne doute pas un instant qu'il pourrait en être de même pour Adrien.

La solitude dans laquelle s'est enfermé son ami lui a laissé le temps de se reconstruire à l'abri des intrusions nuisibles, mais elle laisse également la part belle à de dangereuses introspections. A présent qu'Adrien va mieux, il a besoin de se changer les idées. Nino en est convaincu. Il connait suffisamment bien son ami pour savoir qu'il a tendance à ruminer de sombres pensées lorsqu'il est laissé trop longtemps sans distractions.

Adrien s'est bien trop coupé du monde pour son propre bien et il est temps pour lui d'élargir un peu plus son cercle social.

\- « Hey, Alya », lance-t-il brusquement. « Tu es d'accord pour qu'Adrien vienne aussi ? Je suis sûr que ça lui faisait plaisir de vous revoir toutes les deux. »

La jeune femme réagit avec enthousiasme débordant qui ne surprend guère Nino. Lorsqu'ils étaient au collège ou au lycée, prononcer les mots _"Adrien"_ , _"Marinette"_ et _"Rendez-vous"_ dans la même phrase a toujours été l'un des meilleurs moyens pour faire réagir Alya.

Et de ce côté, manifestement, rien n'a changé.

A peine Nino a-t-il fini sa phrase qu'Alya exulte, s'emballe. Elle explique à Nino combien Marinette sera heureuse de revoir Adrien, et à quel point il lui tarde elle aussi de le retrouver. Elle aurait aimé lui rendre visite dès son retour à Paris, poursuit-elle d'un ton soudain plus sérieux. Mais sachant les difficultés qu'il a traversé, elle a préféré rester en retrait le temps que leur ami reprenne ses marques dans leur ville natale.

Puis, tout aussi rapidement, elle relance le sujet de leur soirée à venir et décrit avec force de détails le restaurant dans lequel pourrait se passer leurs retrouvailles. Nino l'écoute, argumente à son tour, et bien vite, tous deux conviennent d'un plan.

\- « Bon, on est d'accord », s'exclame Alya d'une voix ravie. « J'envoie tout de suite un message à Marinette et je te laisse voir avec Chloé et Adrien. On dit samedi prochain ? Préviens-moi dès que tu sais si c'est bon pour eux, j'appellerai le resto pour réserver. Ahh, je sens que ça va être _gé-nial_! », conclut-elle avec une telle fougue que Nino ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. « J'ai hâte de revoir Adrien ! »

* * *

Cette soirée organisée avec la complicité d'Alya se passe au-delà des espérances de Nino. Adrien est manifestement ravi de retrouver ses deux anciennes camarades de classe et il est évident qu'il passe un excellent moment.

Voir son ami s'amuser ainsi donne à Nino l'envie de réitérer l'expérience. Dès qu'il en a l'occasion, il inclut Marinette et Alya aux rendez-vous qu'il planifie avec Adrien, tandis que de son côté, Alya met un point d'honneur à inviter leur ami à chacune de leurs sorties.

Adrien est ravi du retour d'Alya et Marinette dans sa vie, et pour Nino, les bénéfices de la présence des deux jeunes femmes sont évidents. A présent qu'il fréquente d'autres personnes que les deux seuls êtres humains qu'il a probablement toléré ces dernières années, Adrien s'ouvre de plus en plus. Ses sourires se font plus francs, ses plaisanteries plus spontanées. Certes, le jeune homme reste un peu trop mélancolique au goût de Nino, mais les progrès sont indéniables.

\- « J'admets que tu as eu une bonne intuition », concède même Chloé un jour où ils discutent tous deux de leur ami. « Je reconnais que j'étais un peu sceptique au début, mais tu as raison. Adrien ne peut pas continuer à ne fréquenter que nous. »

\- « Exactement », approuve Nino avec un petit rire satisfait. « C'est bon pour lui de voir du monde, ça le force à sortir un peu de sa coquille. »

Durant quelques secondes, seul le silence lui répond, et le sourire de Nino s'élargit encore. Il connait à présent suffisamment bien Chloé pour deviner qu'elle est à la recherche d'une critique à faire, d'un point sur lequel pinailler, ou à défaut d'une action quelconque dont elle pourrait se vanter.

Mais pour une fois, elle ne trouve manifestement rien à redire à la situation.

\- « Heureusement que _j'ai_ suggéré qu'on fasse un peu sortir Adrien », lâche-t-elle finalement. « Tu as bien fait de proposer à Marinette et Alya de venir, mais je rappelle qu'à la base c'était _mon_ idée de le traîner hors de sa chambre. »

Nino éclate franchement de rire, amusé par l'orgueil absurde dont fait preuve sa camarade. Passant sous silence le fait que les premières propositions de la jeune femme tenaient plus de la tentative de kidnapping qu'autre chose et que son projet d'embaucher des gens pour forcer Adrien à l'accompagner dans les hauts lieux touristiques de Paris flirtait dangereusement avec l'illégalité, il hoche machinalement la tête.

\- « C'était une excellente idée », approuve-t-il d'un ton conciliant, refusant pour un temps de combattre la mauvaise foi dont fait souvent preuve son amie. « Du coup, je propose qu'on continue sur cette voie ! », conclut-il avec enthousiasme.

\- « Si tu veux… », réplique Chloé d'un ton dubitatif. « Essaye juste de ne pas partir dans des délires trop bizarres. Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais je tiens à Adrien. »

\- « Promis », s'esclaffe Nino. « Je tiens aussi à lui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Encouragé par l'approbation relative de Chloé, le jeune homme décide de pousser sa chance un peu plus.

Adrien apprécie manifestement les sorties en petit groupe et Nino est persuadé que fréquenter plus de gens lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Mais il reste conscient de la fragilité de son ami et il ne tient pas à trop forcer les choses. Adrien doit se sentir entouré, protégé, rassuré. Il ne faut pas le pousser dans une foule emplie d'inconnus, mais au contraire lui offrir une situation dans laquelle il pourra se permettre de baisser la garde pendant quelques heures.

Et rapidement, la solution idéale se profile aux yeux de Nino.

Il faut à Adrien un moment passé en compagnie de gens qu'il connait et apprécie, avec lesquels il pourra s'amuser sans la moindre retenue. Une soirée chez Alya, par exemple, avec tous leurs anciens amis.

Oui.

Ça serait même l'idéal.

A présent qu'il a son plan en tête, Nino pianote rapidement sur l'écran de son téléphone pour faire défiler sa liste de contacts. Adrien a toujours été un garçon réservé, qui n'avait qu'un nombre restreint de proches quand il vivait encore à Paris. A l'époque, son cercle social se limitait aux personnes avec qui il était en cours et les évènements de ces dernières années n'ont rien fait pour arranger les choses.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Nino fait la liste de leurs anciens camarades de classe. Faisant preuve d'une motivation sans faille, il appelle tous ceux qu'Adrien a fréquenté quand ils étaient élèves ensembles, prend hâtivement des notes sur une feuille, compare les emplois du temps de chacun.

Et soudain, après quelques heures de coups de fils divers et variés, d'invitations lancées et d'innombrables promesses de prévenir tout le monde dès que la date de la soirée serait définitivement arrêtée, Nino se fige.

Emporté par son enthousiasme, il a oublié un détail.

Un petit, léger, _minuscule_ détail.

Le visage du jeune homme se tord d'une grimace contrite alors qu'il appuie sur un dernier nom sur son téléphone.

\- « Alya ? », lance-t-il avant que la jeune femme n'ait le temps de placer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. « J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop fâchée, mais il est vaguement possible que je vienne d'inviter une douzaine de personnes à venir faire la fête chez toi. »


	5. Chapter 5

Au grand soulagement de Nino, non seulement Alya ne lui en veut pas d'avoir proposé son appartement comme lieu de rendez-vous sans même prendre la peine de la consulter, mais elle se montre en plus d'un enthousiasme contagieux.

Il ne lui reste maintenant plus qu'à parler de cette soirée à Adrien.

Le timing est idéal, songe Nino. La date anniversaire de la défaite du Papillon approche, et les risques que son ami risque vive difficilement cette période de l'année ne sont pas négligeable. Depuis quelques jours, Adrien lui semble déjà être d'une humeur un peu plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Ses sourires sont légèrement crispés, son teint un peu plus pâle, et son regard se perd parfois étrangement dans le vague.

Adrien a clairement besoin de se changer les idées.

Alors, dès le lendemain, Nino lui fait part de son invitation. Alors qu'il l'écoute, son ami sourit, éclate de rire, et finalement accepte.

Et à peine trois jours plus tard, tous deux font route pour l'appartement d'Alya.

* * *

Au fil de sa courte vie, Nino a déjà participé à un nombre incalculable de sorties et fêtes en tous genres.

Il a connu des soirées amusantes, des déprimantes, des ennuyantes, et d'autres franchement bizarres. Voire même une impliquant une piscine, un malheureux sapin de Noël et un pot de moutarde, et dont il préfèrerait ne jamais se souvenir.

Pour l'instant, celle qu'il passe chez Alya compte sans l'ombre d'un doute parmi les meilleures auxquelles il ait assisté.

Bien sûr, il est probable que la présence de son meilleur ami biaise son jugement. Nino savoure très clairement chaque seconde qu'il passe auprès d'Adrien. Les deux jeunes gens bavardent avec autant d'entrain que lorsqu'ils étaient au collège, plaisantent, rient de bon cœur. Et quand ils ne discutent pas ensemble, Nino ne manque jamais de surveiller son meilleur ami du coin de l'œil.

Devant lui, Adrien passe de groupe en groupe, sourit, bavarde tranquillement, renoue avec ses anciens camarades de classe. A la grande joie de Nino, son ami semble s'amuser sincèrement. En ajoutant à cela de la bonne nourriture, une excellente compagnie et une ambiance quasiment parfaite, tous les ingrédients sont réunis pour faire de cette fête un grand moment.

Oui. De l'avis de Nino cette soirée est une réussite éclatante.

Mais quand Chloé s'approche soudain de lui pour le saisir rudement par l'épaule, ce sympathique moment passé entre amis bascule brutalement dans le surréaliste.

La nuit est tombée depuis maintenant des heures et une douce ambiance feutrée s'est lentement installée dans l'appartement. Alya n'a laissé que quelques lampes allumées, mais pourtant, les yeux d'un bleu polaire de Chloé étincellent à présent d'une lueur étrange.

\- « Regarde ça », siffle-t-elle à Nino, tout en lui mettant son téléphone portable sous le nez.

Le jeune homme lui jette un regard surpris, puis s'intéresse enfin à l'écran qu'elle tente désespérément de lui faire lire.

Et aussitôt, il a l'impression que son cœur se décroche de sa poitrine sous l'effet du choc.

La stupeur est telle que pendant un instant, Nino reste figé, incapable d'articuler la moindre parole. Il avait certes remarqué qu'Adrien semblait passer un bon moment, mais manifestement, cette soirée fait tomber bien plus de barrières chez son ami qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il y a bien longtemps, Ladybug a laissé quelques lignes sur le Ladyblog. Un message à l'attention de Chat Noir, un cri de détresse, auquel Adrien avait obstinément refusé de répondre. Du moins, jusqu'à ce soir.

Car sous les yeux de Nino s'étale à présent la réponse poignante de son ami, qui supplie sa Lady de le pardonner et de lui offrir une chance de la revoir un jour.

\- « Pourquoi ? », lui chuchote Chloé, le ramenant soudain à la réalité. « Pourquoi _maintenant_ ? Il n'a jamais voulu nous dire ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. A moins que tu n'aies eu des informations que tu aurais gardé pour toi… », poursuit-t-elle d'un ton suggérant qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il ne se soit pas abaissé à une pareille extrémité.

\- « Je ne sais pas non plus, se défend aussitôt Nino, tout en levant les mains en un geste apaisant. « Dès qu'on parle d'elle, il se ferme comme une huître. Je ne sais pas s'ils se sont disputés, s'il est parti sans rien dire, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais visiblement, il a l'air enfin décidé à se réconcilier avec elle », conclut-il en désignant le téléphone de Chloé du doigt.

Les lèvres pincées en une moue boudeuse, son amie laisse échapper un reniflement contrarié. Son regard va de son téléphone à Adrien et inversement, et il ne faut que peu de temps à Nino pour deviner ce que la jeune femme a en tête.

Mais s'ils doivent obtenir des explications de leur ami, Chloé n'est pas nécessairement la personne la plus indiquée pour une telle tâche.

\- « Attends-moi là », lui ordonne-t-il, anticipant les paroles qu'elle s'apprête à prononcer. « Je vais voir Adrien. »

\- « Mais… », proteste aussitôt Chloé.

\- « On n'est pas seuls ici », la coupe Nino. « On risque d'attirer l'attention des autres et excuse-moi, mais tu as la voix qui porte quand tu t'éner-… Quand tu t'enthousiasmes pour quelque chose », se reprend vivement le jeune homme. « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Adrien ait envie qu'on divulgue son secret à tous nos amis. S'il te plait, laisse-moi faire », conclut-il d'une voix qu'il espère convaincante. « Je sais comment parler à Adrien. Et je te raconterais tout. Promis. »

Les joues de Chloé se sont marbrées de rouge pendant la tirade du jeune homme et son regard étincelle à présent de rage. Un instant, Nino ne craint qu'elle ne déverse sur lui l'une de ces colères explosives dont elle a le secret.

Chloé serre les poings, respire profondément, puis ferme lentement les paupières.

Quand elle rouvre enfin les yeux, son regard semble s'être légèrement adouci.

\- « Ok », lâche-t-elle dans un souffle, son corps tremblant légèrement sous l'effet d'une remarquable tentative de contrôle d'elle-même. « Mais tu as intérêt à ne rien me cacher. »

\- « Promis », répète Nino d'une voix tendue.

Puis, saisissant sa chance d'échapper à la volcanique jeune femme, il sort son propre téléphone de sa poche et s'éloigne vers son meilleur ami.

* * *

Durant quelques minutes, il discute avec Adrien. Son ami paraît ému, presque effrayé du geste qu'il vient d'oser, mais il ne le regrette visiblement pas une seule seconde. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre Ladybug et lui, Adrien semble à présent déterminé à tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver celle qui compte tant pour lui.

Pendant toute leur conversation, Nino peut sentir le regard perçant de Chloé peser sur eux. Et quand il laisse finalement Adrien pour retourner vers leur amie, la jeune femme semble au bord de l'explosion.

\- « Alors ? », lance-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire.

Un léger sourire se dessine aussitôt sur les lèvres de Nino.

Adrien a lancé son message comme on jette une bouteille à la mer, osant à peine espérer que sa Lady lui fasse signe un jour. Mais manifestement, il n'est pas le seul à se languir du passé. Alors qu'il était avec son ami, la situation a radicalement évolué en a peine une poignée de seconde.

\- « Ladybug lui a répondu », répond finalement Nino. « Elle lui a envoyé un numéro de téléphone auquel l'appeler. »

Les yeux de Chloé s'écarquillent légèrement de surprise, puis la jeune femme reprend contenance avec une rapidité remarquable.

\- « Je _savais_ qu'elle ferait ça », réplique-t-elle en relevant fièrement le menton. « J'aurais pu te le dire avant même que tu ailles voir Adrien. C'est _exactement_ ce que j'aurai fait et on pense toutes les deux de la même façon. »

\- « J'oubliai que Ladybug avait été ta meilleure amie… », murmure Nino avec un faible sourire.

\- « Tout à fait », approuve Chloé sans se démonter le moins du monde.

Nino se mord machinalement l'intérieur de la bouche pour retenir la remarque moqueuse qui lui monte aux lèvres. Chloé est aujourd'hui loin d'être l'adolescente vantarde et sans scrupules qu'elle était autrefois, mais au vu des regards fébriles qu'elle jette à Adrien, elle s'inquiète. Et l'inquiétude fait ressortir en elle ses plus mauvais instincts.

Pour elle, se préoccuper des autres c'est faire preuve de faiblesse. Alors, par réflexe, elle se protège derrière cette carapace d'orgueil qui est pour elle comme une seconde nature.

Passant outre les désagréables habitudes de son amie, Nino continue de bavarder. Les deux jeunes gens parlent distraitement, tout en surveillant Adrien du coin de l'œil. Leur ami leur tourne à présent le dos, rendant impossibles à lire les expressions qui peuvent se dessiner sur son visage. Mais de là où ils sont, Nino et Chloé peuvent clairement voir qu'Adrien est au téléphone, et ils n'ont pas besoin de le consulter pour savoir avec qui il est en contact en cet instant précis.

Sans le moindre doute, Adrien est en train de discuter avec Ladybug.

Son ancienne coéquipière.

Celle dont il a toujours refusé de parler jusque-là et qu'il a désespérément tenté de joindre il y a quelques minutes à peine.

* * *

La conversation entre Adrien et Ladybug s'éternise et bientôt, Chloé et Nino cessent de se focaliser sur leur ami pour se mettre à bavarder calmement avec Sabrina et Max.

Et soudain, au beau milieu de la conversation, Adrien surgit.

Nino devine aussitôt que quelque chose d'anormal vient de se produire. Son ami est livide, son regard fiévreux, tandis que ses doigts sont tellement crispés autour du téléphone qu'il tient dans son poing que cela tient du miracle qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà brisé en deux.

D'un geste vif, Adrien attrape Nino par le coude pour l'entraîner à l'écart. Et là, d'une voix tendue, pressante, il prononce les quelques mots qui font brusquement basculer l'univers de son ami.

\- « Nino », souffle-t-il, « Est-ce que tu crois que Marinette pourrait être Ladybug ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, Nino reste paralysé de surprise. Il a l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, à l'époque où il était parti retrouver son ami de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Là, déjà, Adrien lui avait fait une confession qui avait bouleversé toutes ses certitudes. Et à présent, sous le regard nerveux de son ami, Nino se sent en proie à une étrange sensation de déjà-vu.

Il s'entend bredouiller une vague réponse à Adrien, dont il est incapable de se rappeler de la teneur exacte.

En revanche, sous son crâne, son cerveau est en ébullition. Il a l'impression que quelque part dans sa tête, une lampe vient de s'allumer. Qu'elle illumine tout autour d'elle, mettant soudain en lumière des zones jusque-là perdues dans des ombres. Ses souvenirs s'éclairent tout à coup d'un jour nouveau, des détails infimes prennent un sens qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

Nino est abasourdi, mais le choc aurait certainement été plus rude s'il n'avait pas déjà découvert qu'Adrien n'était nul autre que Chat Noir.

A présent qu'il y repense, la réponse à la question de son ami est évidente.

Marinette est-elle Ladybug ?

Oui, certainement.

Cela expliquerait bien des choses.

La ressemblance physique de Marinette avec la célèbre héroïne de Paris. Le curieux « surmenage » qui l'a frappée dans les mois qui ont suivi la disparition de Chat Noir. Et il y a ses étranges absences qui, maintenant qu'il y songe, coïncidaient toujours avec celles d'Adrien. De Chat Noir.

* * *

Alors que les pensées de Nino fusent, s'entremêlent et se recomposent, Adrien perd visiblement patience. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il s'écarte de Nino pour se diriger vers le couloir où Marinette et Alya ont disparu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Juste avant qu'Adrien ne reçoive une réponse de Ladybug, réalise soudain Nino.

Et alors qu'il s'élance à la suite de son ami, une seconde certitude le frappe.

Alya est au courant. Alya est _forcément_ au courant de la double identité de sa meilleure amie.

Cela explique pourquoi elle a brusquement cessé d'émettre des hypothèses sur la disparition de son héroïne favorite, comment Ladybug a pu laisser un appel à Chat Noir sur le Ladyblog, et pourquoi les deux jeunes femmes se sont brusquement éclipsées quand Adrien a enfin répondu à sa coéquipière.

La situation est tellement incroyable que Nino a la sensation d'avoir été déconnecté de la réalité. Comme dans un rêve, il voit Adrien discuter brièvement avec Alya puis s'engouffrer dans le bureau dans lequel se trouve certainement Marinette.

Nino se trouve à présent seul face à la jeune blogueuse, qui lève lentement le regard vers lui. Alya est manifestement sous le choc. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux sont écarquillés de surprise, et elle est aussi livide que si elle venait d'apercevoir un fantôme.

Quelque part, c'est certainement un peu le cas, songe distraitement Nino. Lui-même a encore du mal à assimiler l'extraordinaire découverte qu'il vient de faire.

Les deux jeunes gens se jaugent un instant du regard, avant de s'approcher précautionneusement l'un de l'autre.

\- « Marinette est Ladybug ? » souffle Nino à l'instant même où Alya lui lance un « _Adrien est Chat Noir ?_ ».

Tous deux se figent aussitôt. Un éclat de rire nerveux tord les lèvres d'Alya, tandis que Nino passe une main lasse sur son visage.

C'est absurde.

Tellement, _tellement_ absurde.

\- « Oui… », répond finalement Alya, d'une voix si faible que Nino parvient à peine à l'entendre. « Oui, c'était bien elle, depuis le début. Et Adrien… »

\- « Chat Noir », confirme Nino d'un bref signe de tête.

Comme prise de vertige, Alya s'adosse au mur du couloir. Alors que Nino pose une main inquiète sur son épaule, elle secoue doucement la tête.

\- « Quand je pense qu'ils étaient tous les deux si proches », laisse-t-elle échapper dans un soupir. « Je savais pour Marinette, mais jamais je n'aurai deviné qu'Adrien… »

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Adrien ? », intervient soudain une voix perçante, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

Nino pivote vivement sur lui-même, pour croiser aussitôt le regard de Chloé. Son amie l'a suivie dans le couloir où se tient à présent leur petite conversation et manifestement, elle est fermement décidée à ne pas rester à l'écart.

Alya pince les lèvres, clairement ennuyée. Chloé et elle s'entendent à présent beaucoup mieux qu'il y a quelques années, mais Nino connait bien la loyauté farouche dont elle fait preuve envers Marinette. D'ordinaire, les chances pour qu'elle dévoile le secret de sa meilleure amie sont quasiment nulles. Mais ce soir, les circonstances sont particulières.

Nino se tourne de nouveau vers Alya, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

\- « C'est bon », la rassure-t-il en agitant légèrement la main pour l'encourager à poursuivre. « On peut continuer à parler, elle est au courant pour Adrien. »

\- « Au courant de quoi ? », relève immédiatement Chloé, tout en contournant Nino pour se placer face à ses deux camarades.

\- « Qu'Adrien est Chat Noir », répond doucement le jeune homme.

Chloé sursaute. Tout à coup livide de colère, elle darde un regard accusateur sur Nino. Si ses yeux étaient des dagues, elles auraient déjà transpercé le jeune homme jusqu'au cœur.

\- « Je ne lui ai rien dit, elle a deviné toute seule », proteste Nino en jetant un coup d'œil à Alya, qui approuve d'un bref signe de tête.

\- « Je m'en suis tout de suite rendue compte quand Adrien m'a parlé de Marinette », confirme Alya. « Et quand j'ai vu qu'il était au téléphone. C'était évident. »

\- « Ok, je ne comprends rien », s'impatiente Chloé, croisant les bras en un geste défensif. « Encore une fois, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ses yeux vont d'Alya à Nino, tandis que son pied tape impatiemment sur le sol. Après un instant de silence, la jeune blogueuse pousse un lourd soupir.

\- « Marinette », lâche-t-elle enfin. « C'était elle, Ladybug. Et Adrien vient de le découvrir. »

* * *

Brièvement, Alya raconte à Chloé et Nino ce qu'elle sait. Comment Marinette lui a confié il y a déjà quelques temps avoir été la célèbre héroïne de Paris. Qu'elle lui a avoué avoir perdu tout contact avec son ancien coéquipier et que dans un élan de désespoir, elle a décidé de lancer un appel sur le Ladyblog.

Prenant garde à ne pas parler trop fort, la jeune femme leur détaille ensuite les évènements de la soirée. Elle explique à ses deux amis qu'après avoir vu la réponse de Chat Noir, elle a entraîné Marinette dans cette petite pièce qui lui sert de bureau pour qu'elle puisse le recontacter en toute quiétude. Le plan était simple. Sa meilleure amie devait envoyer un numéro à Chat Noir pour que tous deux puissent se parler par téléphone. Pendant ce temps, Alya monterait la garde afin de s'assurer que Marinette ne serait pas dérangée.

Mais tous ces beaux projets ont volé en éclats avec l'arrivée d'Adrien. De Chat Noir.

Il n'a guère fallu longtemps à Alya pour comprendre que derrière son ami se cachait en réalité celui que Marinette recherchait si désespérément. Et il ne lui a fallu qu'une fraction de seconde pour réaliser que la meilleure des choses à faire était de le laisser entrer dans son bureau pour qu'il puisse enfin s'expliquer en tête à tête avec son amie.

En retour, Nino et Chloé confient leur histoire. Tour à tour, ils lui expliquent dans quelles circonstances ils ont découvert le lourd secret d'Adrien. Ils racontent combien ce dernier a souffert de la trahison de son père et à quel point il a dû lutter pour s'extirper de l'océan de désespoir dans lequel cette découverte l'avait plongé.

Peu à peu, tous trois mettent bout à bout les informations dont ils disposent, complètent comme ils le peuvent les vides qu'il reste encore dans l'histoire de leurs amis. Ils ne savent pas encore tout, mais lentement, le tableau se précise.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement entre eux », avoue Nino. « Entre Chat Noir et Ladybug, je veux dire. Adrien refuse d'en parler, il se ferme dès qu'on essaye d'aborder le sujet. J'ai juste réussi à comprendre qu'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il regrettait énormément et qu'il ne savait pas qui était Ladybug. Je ne savais même pas s'il ne lui parlait plus parce qu'il ne le voulait plus ou si c'était parce qu'il ne le pouvait plus », conclut-il en haussant les épaules en geste d'impuissance.

\- « Moi, je peux vous le dire », intervient Alya. « Chat Noir est parti du jour au lendemain, sans rien dire à Ladybug. Il a tout abandonné après la défaite du Papillon. Pouvoirs, coéquipière… »

\- « Il avait de très bonnes raisons ! », s'offusque Chloé en croisant défensivement les bras.

\- « Je ne dis pas le contraire », concède Alya en levant les mains d'un geste apaisant. « Mais comment voulais-tu que Marinette le sache ? Elle a très mal vécu tout ça. »

\- « Si ça peut te consoler, Adrien ne l'a pas vraiment bien vécu non plus », soupire Nino.

\- « _'Consoler'_ n'est pas vraiment le bon terme », rétorque Alya d'un ton ulcéré qui fait aussitôt regretter ses paroles au jeune homme.

Clairement, Alya n'apprécie guère qu'il puisse sous-entendre qu'elle ait pu souhaiter du malheur à Adrien.

\- « J'en ai voulu à Chat Noir d'avoir fait subir tout ça à Marinette », poursuit plus calmement la jeune femme. « Mais de là à lui souhaiter de souffrir… Non, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous pendant toutes ces années. Et maintenant que je sais que Chat Noir était Adrien… ça remet pas mal de choses en perspectives. Je n'approuve pas ce qu'il a fait, mais je comprends. »

Alors que le silence s'installe, Alya jette un bref coup d'œil en direction de son bureau. Nino et Chloé en font de même, puis les trois amis échangent un regard lourdement chargé de sens. Les mots ne sont guère utiles pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentent tous en cet instant précis.

Derrière cette porte se trouvent Chat Noir et Ladybug. Adrien et Marinette.

Leurs plus précieux amis, qui se sont enfin retrouvés après des années d'errance et de souffrance.

Tous trois ignorent ce qu'il peut bien être en train de se passer entre les deux anciens héros, mais quoi qu'il arrive, tous souhaitent ardemment que l'issue de ces retrouvailles sera positive. Marinette et Adrien ont trop donné à la ville de Paris et trop chèrement payé leur séparation pour ne pas avoir mérité tout le bonheur du monde.

\- « J'espère que tout ira bien pour eux… », murmure finalement Alya.

* * *

Alors que les trois amis continuent de discuter en jetant des regards inquiets à la porte du bureau d'Alya, Kim surgit brusquement.

\- « Alors, vous faites votre propre soirée dans votre coin ? » lance-t-il avec un large sourire, tout en passant familièrement un bras par-dessus l'épaule de Chloé. « C'est pas drôle, la fête est dans le salon ! »

\- « Kim, dégage d'ici, tu pues l'alcool », s'exclame la jeune femme en fronçant le nez d'un air dégouté.

\- « Chloéééé, tu es méchante ! », se lamente Kim d'une voix geignarde. « Aouch ! », s'écrie-t-il brusquement quand Chloé, perdant patience, le pince vicieusement sur le dessus de la main. « Ok, ok, j'allais te laisser, pas la peine de faire preuve de violence. »

Le jeune homme s'écarte de Chloé en lui jetant un regard de chien battu, que dément le sourire taquin qui reste fermement accroché à son visage. Mais malgré la rebuffade qu'il vient d'essuyer, il n'est manifestement pas pour autant décidé à laisser les trois amis tranquilles. Il titube, pose la main contre un mur et avance pour se placer entre Nino et Alya.

\- « Allez, venez ! », lance-t-il avec un large sourire. « C'est pas marrant si vous n'êtes pas là. On pourra même lancer un deuxième concours de boisson numéro deux ! »

Alors que Nino ouvre la bouche pour protester, un cri résonne soudain, le faisant sursauter si violemment qu'il a la certitude que son cœur en rate un battement.

\- « AH BEN C'EST PAS TROP TÔT ! », hurle Alix de toute la force de ses poumons.

Alors que Kim éclate de rire, Nino, Chloé et Alya jettent un regard effaré en direction de la jeune femme. Et aussitôt, ils comprennent ce qui vient de se passer. Alix a visiblement profité de la diversion que lui a offert Kim pour se faufiler derrière eux et ouvrir la porte du bureau, interrompant ainsi les retrouvailles de Marinette et d'Adrien.

Dans la pièce, ils peuvent à présent apercevoir leurs meilleurs amis.

Marinette et Adrien sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre, joues rougies par l'émotion. Les yeux brillants de larmes, ils regardent Alix avec une expression de surprise presque comique peinte sur leurs visages.

Leurs cheveux en bataille et leurs lèvres encore entrouvertes ne laissent aucun doute quant à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant l'arrivée intempestives de leur amie, et le retour à la réalité semble clairement rude. Mais en dépit de l'interruption d'Alix, ils restent fermement agrippés l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils allaient mourir s'ils devaient se séparer ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde.

Chloé est la plus prompte à réagir.

\- « ALIX ! », rugit-elle en s'élançant à la suite de l'intruse.

Elle la saisit par le bras et la tire sans ménagement vers elle. Sans faire preuve de plus de douceur, elle l'entraîne hors de la pièce et se tourne vers Marinette et Adrien.

\- « Et vous ! », lance-t-elle autoritairement aux deux jeunes gens abasourdis. « Vous avez intérêt à continuer ce que vous étiez en train de faire ! »

Puis sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle claque la porte avec violence, faisant presque trembler les murs.

Alors que Kim et Alix s'éloignent en riant, Chloé, Nino et Alya échangent un regard hébété. Tous trois ont en tête scène à laquelle ils viennent d'assister.

Marinette, Adrien, et ce baiser qu'ils étaient clairement en train d'échanger avant qu'Alix ne les interrompe.

\- « Bon, et bien… », articule Alya d'une voix hésitante, alors qu'un sourire soulagé se dessine lentement sur les lèvres de Nino. « Je dirais qu'on n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour eux. »


	6. Chapter 6

Le regard rivé à l'écran de son téléphone, Chloé soupire.

Deux jours.

Cela fait deux longs jours qu'elle n'a pas eu une seule nouvelle d'Adrien. Il y a encore quelques temps, elle aurait déjà tenté de l'appeler, de lui envoyer des messages, d'aller tambouriner à la porte de sa chambre. Car au vu des évènements, elle se serait attendue à ce qu'il essaye de la joindre.

Mais rien.

Pas la moindre tentative de contact, pas le plus petit signe de vie.

En temps normal, la jeune femme se serait inquiétée de ce silence. Mais il y a un deux jours à peine, l'univers du jeune homme a basculé.

Au hasard d'une soirée, il a retrouvé Ladybug. Marinette. La fille qui fait battre son cœur depuis le premier jour et dont il ignorait jusque-là l'identité.

Fusillant son téléphone du regard, Chloé claque la langue avec irritation. Elle s'assied sur le rebord de son lit et d'un geste vif, ouvre le répertoire de l'appareil. Ses ongles parfaitement manucurés cliquettent sur la surface de l'écran alors que la jeune femme parcourt la liste de ses contacts favoris. Et rapidement, son regard se pose sur le nom qu'elle cherchait.

Nino Lahiffe.

La seule personne à part elle qui peut savoir exactement ce que devient son ami d'enfance.

Chloé presse le nom du jeune homme sur l'écran, déclenchant l'appel. La sonnerie a à peine le temps de résonner dans son oreille que tout de suite, Nino décroche.

\- « Nino, ici Chloé. Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles d'Adrien ? » lance la jeune femme sans plus de préambules.

\- « Autant que toi, je suppose ? » réplique aussitôt son ami. « Un message à la fin de la soirée chez Alya et depuis, rien. »

Chloé étouffe un grognement contrarié. Elle a la sensation d'être mise à l'écart par son ami d'enfance – à juste titre, n'en déplaise à son égo.

Et elle déteste ça.

\- « Et Alya, d'ailleurs ? », s'exclame-t-elle en claquant triomphalement des doigts. « Elle aura peut-être des nouvelles de la part de Marinette. »

\- « Sauf qu'elle vient tout juste de me téléphoner sur le même sujet que toi », soupire Nino. « Donc non, c'est le silence de son côté aussi. »

\- « OK, j'en ai assez », explose brusquement Chloé, à bout de patience. « On leur a laissé deux jours, c'est largement suffisant ! »

\- « Chloé… », commence Nino.

Mais avant que le jeune homme ait le temps d'ajouter ne serait-ce qu'un mot de plus, Chloé raccroche. Tout aussi rapidement, elle appelle un autre contact de son répertoire.

\- « Adrien », lance-t-elle dès que son interlocuteur décroche, « Tu es libre cet après-midi ? »

* * *

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Chloé organise une rencontre avec ses quatre amis.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, elle retrouve Nino et Alya à la terrasse d'un café. Ces derniers ont fait preuve d'une ponctualité remarquable, contrairement à Marinette et Adrien. Fidèle à ses vieilles habitudes, la jeune femme fait preuve d'un retard désespérant. Et manifestement, sa manie de louper systématiquement l'heure du moindre rendez-vous a déteint sur son ancien coéquipier.

Durant de longues minutes, Chloé, Alya et Nino les attendent en vain. Ils patientent, patientent et patientent encore.

Et alors que Chloé s'apprête à appeler Adrien pour lui dire tout le mal qu'elle pense de ceux qui ont l'outrecuidance de lui faire perdre son temps, les deux anciens héros arrivent enfin. Main dans la main, joues rouges et le souffle court d'avoir couru, ils se dirigent précipitamment vers la terrasse où les attendent leurs amis.

\- « Désolée », s'excuse Marinette d'une voix haletante.

Lâchant la main de son compagnon, la jeune femme tire hâtivement une chaise vers elle et se laisse tomber lourdement dessus.

\- « On n'a pas vu l'heure », renchérit Adrien en s'installant à ses côtés.

Ignorant les sourires indulgents de Nino et d'Alya et le soupir faussement contrarié de Chloé, il tend la main vers Marinette et entrelace de nouveau ses doigts avec les siens. Nino et Chloé échangent un regard complice en notant l'allure de leur ami.

La métamorphose d'Adrien est stupéfiante.

Le jeune homme mélancolique qu'il était depuis la découverte de la trahison de son père paraît avoir disparu, remplacé par un garçon irradiant littéralement de bonheur. Les commissures de ses lèvres s'incurvent perpétuellement vers le haut, comme s'il ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire, et ses yeux verts pétillent d'une joie incrédule alors qu'il couve Marinette du regard.

Sa coéquipière se penche vers lui, touche légèrement son épaule de sa main libre et lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille. Aussitôt, le jeune homme éclate d'un rire franc et clair qui ravi le cœur de ses amis. Pour eux, le contraste avec celui qu'était Adrien il y a encore quelques temps ne pourrait pas être plus frappant. Cela fait des années qu'ils ne l'avaient plus vu d'humeur aussi radieuse.

\- « Alors », lance joyeusement Alya, attirant soudain sur elle l'attention de ses deux amis. « Ladybug et Chat Noir ? »

Tournant son regard vers elle, Marinette s'empourpre légèrement, tandis qu'Adrien se gratte machinalement l'arrière du crâne.

\- « Oui », confirme le jeune homme avec un léger sourire. « C'était nous, depuis le début. »

\- « Et vous ne vous êtes jamais douté de rien ? », poursuit Alya avec un petit sourire indulgent. « Même pas une seconde ? Concernant vos identités respectives, je veux dire. »

\- « Pas du tout », confesse Marinette en jetant un regard contrit à Adrien. « Pourtant, je suis sûrement celle qui connaît le mieux Chat Noir. Enfin, à part son kwami, peut-être », ajoute-t-elle avec un petit haussement d'épaules. « Mais je n'aurai jamais cru qu'Adrien et lui puissent être la même personne. »

\- « Si ça peut te consoler, je ne me suis jamais douté de rien non plus en ce qui te concerne, ma Lady », répond son coéquipier avec un clin d'œil complice.

Nino ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'expression de Marinette s'illuminer devant le surnom affectueux que lui donne son partenaire. La jeune femme s'empourpre délicatement et jette à Adrien un regard tellement gorgé de tendresse que nul doute n'est possible quant aux sentiments qu'il lui inspire.

Soudain, les lèvres d'Adrien s'incurvent en un sourire malicieux. Marinette hausse un sourcil suspicieux, ouvre la bouche pour tenter de prévenir un potentiel désastre linguistique, mais le jeune homme est plus rapide.

\- « Et tu as des circonstances atténuantes », reprend Adrien avec un petit rire. « Parce qu'il faut bien avouer mon moi héroïque était beaucoup plus… chat-oyant. »

Marinette secoue la tête de droite à gauche, tout en laissant échapper un grognement contrarié.

\- « Je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu réussisses prononcer une phrase pareille sans mourir de honte », reprend-elle finalement en levant les yeux au ciel, alors qu'Adrien explose franchement de rire.

\- « L'entraînement, ma Lady, l'entraînement », réplique-t-il avec un sourire goguenard. « C'est ça le secret. »

\- « Et une absence totale de dignité ? », souligne sa compagne d'un ton moqueur que contredit l'expression affectueuse qui se dessine sur son visage.

\- « Exactement », rétorque Adrien en bombant fièrement le torse.

\- « Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne chose, chaton », s'esclaffe-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui pour ébouriffer ses cheveux.

Ainsi décoiffé, Adrien affiche à présent une ressemblance plus frappante que jamais avec son alter-ego héroïque. Nino et Alya observent cette fausse dispute avec amusement, devinant instinctivement que la conversation qui se déroule devant eux offre toutes les caractéristiques de la dynamique qui unissait Chat Noir à Ladybug.

Marinette et Adrien se chamaillent gentiment pendant quelques minutes encore avant que Chloé ne perde de nouveau patience.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aime pas voir Adrien heureux, bien au contraire. Seulement, elle ne lui a pas donné rendez-vous pour le voir flirter avec celle qui est clairement sa nouvelle petite amie.

\- « Donc », lance-t-elle brusquement, « Vous avez passé des années à vous morfondre dans votre coin alors que vous étiez _tellement_ proches l'un de l'autre... »

\- « Chloé… », soupire Nino, tandis que les sourires de Marinette et d'Adrien se figent soudainement.

\- « Quoi ? C'est vrai ! » proteste-t-elle en croisant les bras en un geste défensif. « Il aurait suffi qu'Adrien dise à Alya qu'il était Chat Noir ou que Marinette parle à l'un de nous pour que tout soit réglé depuis des années. Ou mieux encore », reprend-t-elle en reportant son attention sur les deux anciens héros. « Si vous vous étiez dit qui vous étiez depuis le début, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple… »

\- « Chloé, est-ce que tu connais le principe d'une identité secrète ? », s'exclame Marinette d'une voix agacée.

\- « C'est loin d'être aussi facile », renchérit Adrien en serrant instinctivement la main de sa compagne dans la sienne. « Il fallait qu'on protège nos amis, notre famille… On ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que vous deveniez des cibles du Papillon à cause de nous. »

\- « J'ai quand même toujours du mal à croire que vous ayez fait équipe pendant des années sans même savoir ne serait-ce que vos prénoms », reprend Chloé avec un petit reniflement hautain. « _Si_ j'avais été à votre place… »

\- « Ce qui n'étais pas le cas », l'interrompt autoritairement Alya.

\- « On était tous les deux d'accord là-dessus », poursuit Adrien d'une voix calme, coupant court à cet embryon de dispute. « On ne savait rien de nos identités secrètes et on fonctionnait très bien comme ça, ce qui est le principal. »

\- « Même si les choses se passeraient sûrement différemment si les choses étaient à refaire », complète Marinette en se tournant légèrement vers Adrien.

Les deux anciens héros échangent un regard lourd de sens qui n'échappe guère à leurs amis. Cette question est manifestement un sujet sensible pour eux, ou tout du moins, quelque chose dont ils ont certainement discuté longuement durant ces derniers jours.

Nino a soudain l'impression de sentir l'atmosphère s'appesantir légèrement

Devant lui, le visage de Marinette se crispe de façon si subtile que le jeune homme pourrait presque croire que son imagination lui joue des tours. Il pense y voir de la gêne. De la honte. De la culpabilité, probablement.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se poser plus de questions, Adrien décoche un sourire lumineux à Marinette. Aussitôt, le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaire, et cette sensation de lourdeur qui inquiétait Nino s'évanoui aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

\- « Si j'avais su qui tu étais, j'aurais eu beaucoup moins de problèmes à l'époque », lance Adrien d'une voix taquine, le regard rivé sur Marinette. « Tu te souviens de la fois où j'ai été puni pour avoir été surpris par un prof dans le vestiaire des filles ? Vestiaire _vide_ , je précise au cas où », ajoute-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Marinette fronce les sourcils, manifestement perplexe. Mais au même moment, un souvenir revient en mémoire de Nino.

\- « La fois où tu as été puni par ton père pendant 15 jours ? », intervient-il machinalement.

\- « Exactement », approuve Adrien avec un large sourire alors que l'expression jusque-là pensive de Marinette s'éclaire brusquement, indiquant sans nul doute qu'elle se rappelle elle aussi de ce jour. « Je m'étais caché parce que j'étais sur le point de me détransformer et qu'une certaine Marinette arrivait dans le couloir où je m'étais caché… »

Les lèvres de Marinette s'arrondissent en un « o » muet de surprise. Ses immenses yeux bleus scrutent le visage d'Adrien comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois et ses joues s'empourprent légèrement.

Manifestement, jamais elle n'avait songé au fait que leur volonté de garder leur identité secrète puisse avoir des conséquences aussi rocambolesques.

\- « Et le jour où j'ai disparu pendant un peu trop longtemps, alors qu'il y avait cet akuma qui était capable d'invoquer des fruits de mer ? », continue gaiement Adrien sous le regard amusé de ses amis. « Est-ce que tu t'en rappelles, ma Lady ? Il avait failli m'étouffer sous une montagne de crevettes. »

Marinette hoche brièvement la tête, encourageant Adrien à poursuivre.

\- « J'étais en retard parce que je m'étais enfermé dans un vieux placard de l'école et que j'étais resté coincé », reprend le jeune homme en souriant. « Vieux placard dans lequel je m'étais caché pour éviter d'être surpris par une de mes camarades de classe… Une très jolie fille, avec de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux attachés en couettes… »

Cette fois, Marinette porte ses mains à sa bouche, tentant de contenir un fou-rire naissant. Son regard pétille de joie alors qu'elle découvre avec un plaisir manifeste les anecdotes improbables de son coéquipier.

\- « Ok, tu marques un point, chaton », s'esclaffe-t-elle finalement. « Mais de mon côté, ce n'était pas toujours simple non plus », poursuit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction du jeune homme. « Une fois, j'ai dû changer quatre fois de cachette parce qu'un certain Adrien Chat Noir Agreste n'arrêtait pas de me déranger au moment où je voulais me transformer ! QUATRE ! », conclut-elle en tendant dramatiquement la main devant elle, quatre doigts levés pour appuyer son propos.

\- « Oui, je m'en rappelle ! », s'exclame Adrien en riant. « Oh, cette journée… J'ai cru qu'on n'en finirait jamais ! »

Pendant quelques minutes encore, Adrien et Marinette régalent leurs amis d'histoires plus ou moins improbables du temps où ils étaient encore les héros de Paris. L'ambiance est légère, mais Nino ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer le sourire nostalgique qui se dessine parfois sur les lèvres de ses amis. Chaque fois, c'est bref, presque furtif. Une expression qui n'est pas aussi radieuse qu'elle ne le devrait. Une hésitation, une phrase interrompue trop tôt. Une main que Marinette porte à ses oreilles, un pouce qu'Adrien frotte machinalement contre le doigt auquel il portait autrefois une bague.

Mais au grand soulagement de Nino, le plaisir de s'être retrouvés reste visiblement le plus fort pour les anciens héros. Les ombres qui se dessinent parfois sur leurs visages ne sont qu'éphémères, et sont rapidement remplacées par des sourires complices heureusement bien plus durables.

La conversation se poursuit et soudain, Nino remarque qu'Alya ne répond plus que distraitement aux remarques qui fusent de part et d'autre de la table. Elle tambourine mécaniquement des doigts sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise, tandis que son regard reste rivé sur les mains jointes d'Adrien et Marinette.

Aussitôt, un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du jeune DJ.

Il n'y a que peu de choses qui intéressent Alya plus que de parler de Chat Noir et Ladybug. Mais parmi celles-ci, les amours de Marinette et Adrien tiennent sans nul doute une place prépondérante.

\- « Sinon donc, vous deux ? », craque soudain Alya, clairement décidée à amener la conversation sur un terrain plus croustillant. « D'après ce que je vois, vos retrouvailles ont été… intéressantes ? »

\- « Alya ! », s'exclame Marinette en s'empourprant violemment.

Nino ne peut retenir un petit éclat de rire. Son ancienne camarade de classe a toujours eu tendance à rougir facilement, surtout en présence d'Adrien. Et manifestement, le fait que leur relation ait désormais nettement dépassé le stade de la simple amitié n'a rien fait pour arranger les choses.

\- « Quoi ? », répond Alya sur un ton faussement innocent. « Je me renseigne sur la vie sentimentale de ma meilleure amie, rien d'étrange à ça. »

\- « Oh, allons ! », intervient Chloé avec un soupir exaspéré. « On sait _tous_ qu'ils sortent ensemble. Adrien est complètement dingue de Ladybug et Marinette est amoureuse d'Adrien depuis qu'on est au collège. »

\- « Sans compter le fait que Marinette a développé des sentiments inavoués pour Chat Noir », complète malicieusement Alya.

\- « Et que j'ai toujours soupçonné Adrien d'avoir un petit faible pour Marinette », renchérit Nino avec un large sourire.

Le rouge soutenu qui parait les joues de Marinette s'étend aussitôt, descendant délicatement le long de sa nuque pour aller s'attarder jusqu'à ses clavicules. A ses côtés, Adrien s'empourpre à son tour, mais ses yeux étincèlent d'un tel bonheur incrédule que Nino ne ressent pas le moindre scrupule à avoir taquiné ainsi son ami.

\- « _'Des sentiments pour Chat Noir'_ , hein ? », murmure Adrien avec un sourire timide, tout en se penchant vers son ancienne coéquipière.

\- « _'Un petit faible pour Marinette'_ ? », chuchote-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- « Un GROS faible », corrige malicieusement Adrien, tout en portant la main de sa compagne à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baisemain digne des grands jours de Chat Noir.

La jeune femme laisse échapper un rire cristallin, manifestement ravie de retrouver les attentions affectueuses de celui qui est si cher à son cœur.

\- « Vous êtes tellement mignons ! », soupire Alya, à l'instant même où Chloé lance un « _Vous êtes tellement ridicules…_ » que contredit son sourire amusé.

* * *

Les semaines s'écoulent et Marinette et Adrien restent inséparables. Il devient impossible de les voir l'un sans l'autre et rapidement, leurs noms deviennent aussi indissociables que ne l'étaient ceux de leurs alter-egos héroïques.

Chat Noir et Ladybug. Adrien et Marinette.

Deux mêmes personnes, qui se sont enfin retrouvées après des années d'errance.

Si Nino accepte avec une facilité déconcertante le fait que Marinette ait été Ladybug, il faut un peu plus de temps à Chloé pour apprivoiser l'idée que sa camarade ait un jour été l'héroïne de Paris. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle finit par s'habituer à cette nouvelle réalité.

Certes, elle sait avec certitude qu'elle refusera toujours d'admettre qu'elle continue d'admirer Ladybug à présent qu'elle sait qui se cachait sur son masque. Mais force est de reconnaitre qu'avec ou sans le masque, Marinette n'en continue pas moins de sauver l'une des personnes les plus chères à ses yeux.

Car Marinette fait un bien fou à Adrien.

C'est une évidence. Sa seule présence semble chasser les ombres qui rôdaient encore aux confins de son esprit fatigué, lui rendre le souffle qui lui a tant manqué pendant ses années de souffrance. Lui redonner envie de profiter pleinement de la vie, enfin.

* * *

Les jours défilent et Nino et Chloé ont de moins en moins de nouvelles de leur ami.

Mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ça ne les inquiètes pas outre mesure. Adrien est un amoureux épanoui. Un rayon de soleil incarné sur terre, irradiant d'un tel bonheur que sa joie de vivre est désormais contagieuse.

Et, un matin, Adrien appelle ses deux amis pour leur faire part de son intention de déménager enfin de la chambre d'hôtel que Chloé lui a mis à disposition. Après une longue réflexion, il a trouvé un logement dans lequel emménager et il tient le leur montrer avant de s'y installer définitivement.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes aux trois amis pour convenir d'un rendez-vous et à peine quelques jours plus tard, Nino et Chloé retrouvent Adrien devant un immeuble situé dans le quartier voisin de celui de Marinette. Taquinant leur hôte sur cette coïncidence toute relative, ils visitent joyeusement les lieux.

L'appartement sur lequel Adrien a jeté son dévolu est loin d'être neuf, mais il dispose d'un charme indéniable. Chloé admire les moulures présentes au plafond avec un claquement de langue appréciateur, tandis que Nino laisse échapper un sifflement admiratif en découvrant la surface du logement.

\- « C'est moi ou il y a largement de la place pour deux personnes dans cet appartement ? », souligne Nino avec un clin d'œil complice. « Est-ce que tu aurais oublié de nous parler de quelque chose ? »

\- « Oh! » , s'exclame aussitôt Chloé.

Interrompant sa visite, la jeune femme revient vers Adrien d'un pas vif. Elle se place face à lui, poings sur les hanches, et relève la tête pour plonger ses yeux droit dans les siens.

\- « Est-ce que Marinette s'installe avec toi ? », lui demande-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

Le visage d'Adrien s'illumine de ce sourire de pur bonheur qui se dessine sur ses lèvres chaque fois que quelqu'un prononce le prénom de la jeune femme. Mais pourtant, il secoue lentement la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- « Non », réplique-t-il doucement. « C'est encore trop tôt. »

Alors que ses amis le dévisagent d'un air circonspect, le jeune homme se passe machinalement la main sur l'arrière du crâne.

\- « On en a déjà discuté et on est tout à fait d'accord sur le sujet », reprend-il d'une voix posée. « On n'est pas prêts. Ces dernières années ont été... »

Adrien s'interrompt le temps de laisser échapper un léger soupir.

\- « La situation est encore un peu compliquée, autant pour moi que pour elle », poursuit-il avec un léger haussement d'épaules. « Je ne parle pas forcément de nous deux, mais de tout ce qu'on a traversé chacun de notre côté. Il s'est passé tellement de choses... On préfère ne rien brusquer. On va prendre notre temps, c'est mieux comme ça. »

\- « Mais entre vous deux, tout va bien ? », lance immédiatement Chloé.

Chloé ignore le regard indigné que lui jette Nino. Tant pis si elle met les pieds dans le plat, le bien-être d'Adrien passe avant tout. Et Ladybug ou pas Ladybug, elle n'hésitera pas à botter personnellement les fesses de Marinette si jamais elle venait à faire souffrir son ami d'enfance.

Mais visiblement, les craintes de Chloé sont loin d'être fondées. Un sourire de bonheur béat éclaire de nouveau le visage d'Adrien et son regard se perd dans le vague.

\- « Tout va merveilleusement bien », la rassure-t-il en souriant. « Marinette est extraordinaire. Elle est courageuse, drôle, intelligente… Elle est absolument parfaite. Même si elle est bien trop maladroite pour son propre bien », ajoute-t-il avec un petit rire, songeant manifestement à une ou plusieurs anecdotes qu'il ne daigne pas partager avec ses amis. « En tout cas, une chose est sûre », conclut-il avec une infinie tendresse, « Je l'aime. Je l'aime vraiment. C'est l'amour de ma vie. »

Nino et Chloé échangent un bref regard. Ils n'ont pas le souvenir d'avoir un jour vu Adrien aussi épanoui, même à l'époque où il ignorait encore que le Papillon était son père.

\- « Et… Est-ce que tu es heureux ? », demande Chloé d'une voix hésitante, bien que la réponse soit évidente.

Adrien lui jette un coup d'œil surpris, comme s'il avait oublié que ce mot existait.

Puis, lentement, un sourire extatique se dessine sur ses lèvres. Une manifestation de pur bonheur, qui ne laisse pas le moindre doute quant à ce qu'il ressent désormais.

\- « Oui », répond-il enfin. « Oui, je suis heureux. »

* * *

 ***** FIN ****

* * *

 _Note : Voilà, c'est la fin de cette version d'A bout de souffle vue par Nino et Chloé :) . Je me suis bien amusée à écrire une variante de l'histoire principale avec le point de vue d'autres personnages ! C'est la 1ère fois que je faisais quelque chose comme ça et je suis contente, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de tester ce genre d'histoire. En plus comme j'écris presque toujours mes fics du point de vue de Marinette et/ou d'Adrien, c'était sympa de pouvoir donner le point de vue de leurs amis ! Et j'aime beaucoup la dynamique Nino/Chloé donc c'était franchement marrant de les imaginer en train de se chamailler sur comment aider Adrien au mieux. _

_Donc voilà :) . J'ai passé mon temps à relire A bout de souffle en même temps que j'écrivais pour essayer d'éviter les grosses incohérences et j'ai essayé d'apporter des choses nouvelles par rapport à l'histoire principale pour ne pas trop faire doublon (ce qui était ma principale crainte : essayer de raconter une histoire dont tous ceux qui ont déjà lu A bout de souffle connaissent déjà le déroulement ^^' , sans que ça soit inintéressant au possible) . Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Merci de m'avoir lue et à une prochaine !_


End file.
